Bill Bubblé
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Cuándo la noche cae y la música llena el bar todos están a su merced, pero sus ojos son sólo para uno. #BillCantanteAU
1. Sway With Me

**Summary:** —When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway —canta en un bajo susurro Bill en su oído, acaricia su cintura, se balancea y lo arrastra con él forzándolo a hacer lo mismo.

 **Ya saben, Gravity Falls no es mío, la canción tampoco, pero el universo si.**

* * *

 **Sway With Me**

 _Cuando el ritmo de la marimba empieza a tocar,_

 _Baila conmigo, hazme balancear;_

 _Como una flor que se dobla en la brisa,_

 _Dóblate conmigo, domíname con facilidad._

 _Otros bailarines pueden estar en la pista,_

 _Pero mis ojos solo te miran a ti;_

 _Sólo tú tienes la técnica mágica,_

 _Cuando te balanceas me debilito._

 **Sway – Michael Bublé**

El sonido combinado del piano, la batería y las trompetas hace a todos en el bar del hotel alzar la vista, camareros y bartenders incluidos; el ritmo es reconocido de inmediato, no es la primera vez que suena en el bar, pero es la primera vez que el cantante principal del lugar está acompañado por un coro femenino que empieza a cantar junto con él.

Bill Cipher sonríe de manera arrolladora para los presentes, especialmente las mujeres y uno que otro hombre.

El suspiro que deja escapar una castaña apoyada en la barra llama la atención del bartender de turno. Dipper Pines mira a su hermana con algo de incredulidad, sólo un poco, pues la actitud de su gemela no es tan sorpresiva como quiere pensar. Mabel es una enamoradiza, pero ningún enamoramiento la había hecho suspirar de manera tan estúpida como el rubio cantante que se pavonea por el escenario de manera sensual.

Sacude la cabeza y golpea suave la frente de su hermana entregándole una bandeja con variadas y coloridas bebidas.

—Lo siento Dip-Dop, pero no puedes negar que ese hombre está para devorarlo de un bocado —la chica se aleja riendo antes de que su hermano reaccione ante sus palabras.

Dipper bufa algo irritado, secretamente asesina en su mente al coro de chicas que cantan junto a Bill mientras le lanzan besos y sonrisas coquetas. Malditas las tres, mil veces malditas por poder disfrutar de un baile en el escenario con el rubio.

Debe admitir que Mabel tiene razón esta vez.

La primera vez que vio a Bill Cipher, cuando llegaron hace no más de tres meses, se había quedado con la boca abierta. El hombre era, y es, simplemente impresionante.

Alto, de tez pálida, sin llegar a verse enfermiza, el cabello de un rubio brillante como el oro y los ojos dorado-azules; el sueño de cualquier chica y, porque no, de chicos como él, una joya como ninguna otra, de sonrisa petulante pero coqueta y mirada predadora. Hasta su lenguaje corporal hablaba de poder, no precisamente monetario, y dominio.

Esa noche, cuando él y Mabel empezaron a trabajar, el hombre también cantaba la canción que resuena ahora por todo el lugar.

Cierra los ojos y se deje envolver por la sensual voz.

Verlo en el escenario había encendido su sangre como nadie, le había costado no babear y tartamudear como su gemela hizo, no solo era guapo, su voz era hermosa, cargada de un algo que le hacía querer bailar, envolverse en ella y dejarse hundir por siempre.

Sacude nuevamente la cabeza para alejar a Bill de sus pensamientos; no debería pensar en el hombre, no es para él.

Suspira pesadamente y se gira para tomar un par de vasos, él no está a la altura del cantante, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio y aunque lo sabe la mera idea es como una piedra en la base de su estómago. Bill es poderoso, guapo, rico, elegante y mayor que él, un profesional con un puesto establecido y capaz de tener a cualquiera a sus pies, además de tener pinta de no ser muy adepto a las relaciones formales; él en cambio no es más que un estudiante universitario, un tonto iluso que había caído en la red del mayor.

—Dipper —la voz de Mabel le saca de sus pensamientos, se gira y parpadea—, es hora del cambio de turno —dice despacio su hermana, el ceño fruncido en confusión, como si hubiera estado llamándolo desde hace un largo rato y al fin le prestase atención.

—Oh, cierto —Dipper le sonríe, se quita el delantal que debe usar en el trabajo y sale de la barra—. Vamos a casa.

Mabel sonríe y se cuelga de su brazo parloteando en voz baja, Dipper sospecha que se había escapado a la cocina por algo dulce antes de ir a buscarlo, suspira pensando en cuanto le tomaría hacer que su hermana se durmiese esa noche.

Sin poder evitarlo lanza una última mirada al escenario, donde Bill se desliza bailando y cantando junto a las chicas otra canción; su pecho arde en celos al ver las sonrisas que el cantante y las mujeres se dedican, aprieta su mano y abraza más a Mabel, ansioso por irse de allí.

El joven no nota la mirada que Bill les lanza a él pero su hermana sí. Mabel se gira un poco, pasa saliva sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla ante el brillo en los ojos del rubio.

Cuando lo conoció se sintió desfallecer, era el hombre perfecto para ella, su verdadero amor de todos los que había tenido; pero con el paso de los días y las reacciones de su hermano cada vez que estaba en presencia de Bill la hicieron dudar. Dipper, por más que lo negase, es como un libro abierto, y más para ella que es su gemela, y de alguna extraña manera Bill parece corresponder a lo que sea que Dipper siente.

El brillo de molestia en los ojos dorado-azules es una de las tantas pruebas. Sonríe quitándole importancia y abraza más a Dipper, se decide a no pensar en Bill atraído por su hermano, no quiere pensar en Dipper enamorado de Bill; el hombre le da mala espina a veces, especialmente cuando mira a su hermano, pero algo en él le hace olvidar tales pensamientos.

Con un ahogado suspiro se deja llevar por Dipper fuera del bar.

* * *

Bill los ve marcharse, la ira recorre todo su cuerpo por la manera en la que Mabel toca a Dipper; sus dedos se cierran con fuerza en el micrófono, sus labios no dejan de moverse, no pierde el ritmo de la letra, pero su mente está en las mil y una manera de torturar a la fémina de los Pines.

No le importaba que la chica fuese su gemela, no tenía derecho a tocarlo de esa manera, tan íntima, tan cercana, de una manera en la que él no puede tocarlo por el simple hecho de que el chico no se lo permitía; darle tanta importancia a un humano, por otro lado, empieza a enfermarlo.

Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo esa noche para poner celoso a Dipper, las miradas del más joven no se le pasaban desapercibidas y solo por eso se permitió devolverles los sutiles coqueteos a las coristas, sólo no esperaba sentirse celoso de la gemela.

Se traga un gruñido, pero su enojo es tal que aprieta con más fuerza de la debida el micrófono y este se rompe. Chispas saltan y los demás micrófonos, conectados a ese, dejan de funcionar.

Maldice por lo bajo y compone una encantadora y apenada sonrisa hacia su público.

—Lo lamento público querido —dice con falsa pena—, pero la función de hoy se acabó, fallas técnicas —señala los micrófonos.

Todos miran confundidos como el cantante se marcha, pero nadie pone en duda lo que dijo, si fue una falla técnica, seguro lo arreglarían pronto.

Chasqueando la lengua Bill sale del bar y camina molesto hasta el lobby, donde se detiene al ver al dueño del hotel junto a Mabel y Dipper. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando la mayor de los Pines se aleja con el jefe, perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Dipper ve a Mabel marcharse con su jefe, susurrando un no me dejes entre los labios antes de sonreír y dejar de mirarlo; suspira, genial, ahora tiene que esperar a Mabel y realmente desea llegar a casa y hundirse en la cama. Había un montón de libros esperándolo para estudiar, pero el cansancio hace mella en sus huesos, no sabía que tan cansado estaba hasta que Mabel mencionó que esperaba la cama estuviese tibia. Hacía frío y eso que el verano aún no acababa.

—¿Pensando en mí? —Dipper se sobresalta y se gira tan rápido que siente sus vértebras crujir un poco, el corazón en la garganta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lleva una mano a su pecho y suspira, la risa burbujea en la garganta de Bill y el hombre termina doblándose sobre sí mismo dejándola escapar como una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Señor Cipher! ¿Quiere matarme?

La sonrisa que el hombre le regala no lo tranquiliza ni un poco y al mismo tiempo le hace sonrojarse.

—¿No estaba en el escenario?

—Problemas técnicos querido Pino —el chico hace una mueca ante el apodo lo que provoca otra perturbadora sonrisa de Bill—. Así que vine a despedirme de ti.

Sin previo aviso Bill pasa sus brazos por la cintura de Dipper pegándolo a su cuerpo, el chico se tensa sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal acción atípica del hombre.

— **When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway** —canta en un bajo susurro Bill en su oído, acaricia su cintura, se balancea y lo arrastra con él forzándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Por instinto Dipper apoya sus manos en los hombros del rubio y mira a su alrededor avergonzado, para su fortuna el lobby está vacío, al parecer a quién le tocaba tomar el turno en recepción aún no había llegado, lo que es un alivio para él.

— **Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease** —la voz de Bill, suave y seductora como la seda, hace todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Bill lo hace girar más rápido por todo el lobby, aprieta su cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria, ríe por lo bajo en su oído. Dipper juraría que incluso deja una pequeña mordida y un beso bajo su oreja, pero su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas por lo que lo atribuye a su imaginación.

— **Other dancers may be in the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you** —con un último y brusco giro Bill le inclina hacia atrás casi dejándole caer, lo jala de nuevo y le hace dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo soltándole.

Dipper lleva una mano a su cabeza y otra a su boca, la risa de Bill resuena en el desértico lobby mientras se marcha con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mira de reojo a un confundido Dipper que poco a poco recupera su centro.

Se endereza y respira hondo, aún siente su cabeza girar un poco pero no tanto como antes. Mira su mano y luego el lugar donde antes estaba Bill, frunce el ceño confundido sin terminar de entender qué diablos había movido al mayor para hacer eso.


	2. Jealous

**Summary:** —. No me digas que te gusta el señor Cipher —mira divertido al peliblanco y casi se ríe ante el cambio brusco de su rostro, pero a la vez siente una punzada en su pecho ante la idea de Gideon interesado en el señor Cipher

* * *

 **Jealous**

 _No me gusta la forma en la que te mira_

 _Empiezo a pensar que tú también lo quieres_

 _Porque es demasiado sexy, y todos quieren probarle*_

 _No hay nadie más para él*_

 ** _Jealous – Nick Jonas_**

—Dipper A. Pines —dice una voz molesta, que le hace cerrar los ojos por unos segundos a ver si desaparece, pues le pertenece a la última persona de la que quiere saber en toda la faz de la tierra. —¿Dipper es tu verdadero nombre? Porque es bastante ridículo.

La risa algo nasal e irritante del joven inclinado en el mostrador frente a él le crispa los nervios.

Dipper le mira de arriba abajo. Lo que le faltaba para coronar ese horrible día, la visita del acosador pedante de su gemela.

Gideon Gleeful.

'' _Destino, ¿no te bastaba con que precisamente hoy empezaran mis alergias?''_ piensa de manera cansina y sonríe falsamente al recién llegado.

La primera vez que lo vio, Dipper pensó que era guapo. No muy alto, incluso algunos centímetros más bajo que él (que aún es una décima de centímetro más bajo que Mabel), de porte elegante y sonrisa encantadora. Vestido con un caro traje azul que rivalizaba con el de sus ojos, y que ajustaba su cuerpo corpulento, en los lugares correctos y con su cabello, extrañamente blanco, peinado a modo de copete, se había acercado a ellos en su primer día en el hotel.

Una vez abrió la boca para coquetear con Mabel rompió su aura de chico perfecto. Y no porque se interesó en su hermana nada más verla Dipper lo detesta. Fue la mirada que le lanzó y la manera en la que le habló, eso bastó para odiarlo a muerte.

—¿Qué quieres Gleeful? —pregunta controlando por muy poco su irritación.

Para su desgracia el padre de Gideon, Bud Gleeful, dueño de un lote de autos usados, era muy amigo de su jefe; por lo que decirle algo a Gideon, insultarlo o la más mínima mala mirada, podría provocar su despido. Eso, y que Gideon es el ''chico perfecto'' según los habitantes del pueblo.

A donde fuera que vaya todos le saludan y le sonríen y quedan encantados con su persona.

A Dipper a veces le sorprende como el renacuajo que era antes –había visto las fotografías una vez que fue con su hermana a tratar de comprar un auto a las dos semanas de llegar al pueblo– pudo convertirse en el despampanante rompe corazones que le mira como si fuera una cucaracha.

—Si buscas a Mabel, ella no está —dice al no recibir respuesta, incómodo por la mirada de Gideon sobre él.

—En realidad —dice despacio, entrecierra sus ojos y se inclina más—, vengo a hablar contigo, Pines.

Dipper lo mira sorprendido, ¿con él? ¿De qué demonios quiere hablar Gideon Gleeful con él?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Cipher? —pregunta el joven sorprendiéndole aún más.

—¿De qué estás hablando Gleeful? ¿Tanto gel para cabello al fin ha afectado tus pocas neuronas? —suelta sin siquiera pensarlo, pero está demasiado cansado por sus alergias como para analizar lo que acaba de hacer.

Gideon aprieta sus puños, pero Dipper no se inmuta, sabe que el joven no es del tipo de personas que ensucia sus manos golpeando a otra por ser insultada, para nada, es del tipo de personas que les paga a otros para hacerlo.

—No te hagas el gracioso Pines, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando.

—Pues va a ser que no —Dipper se encoje de hombros y le sonríe a una pareja que se acerca. Toma la llave de su habitación y se la alcanza deseándoles una feliz tarde. Cuando la pareja entra en el ascensor vuelve sus ojos castaños a los azules de Gideon—. Ni siquiera conozco a Cipher —hace un gesto—, hemos hablado una o dos veces cuando me toca la barra del bar.

Bill Cipher, el exótico artista del bar le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que se acercaba a pedir una bebida, o le sonreía con todos los dientes, o le miraba fijamente. Era como tener un tiburón pululando a su alrededor, a la espera de atacar. Pero también hacia su corazón correr como un potro desbocado, lo que le hace molestar pues el hombre no le da buena espina para nada.

—A mí no me engañas Pines, desde que llegaste, él no ha dejado de sonreír —el rostro de Gideon se desfigura con una mueca de repulsión y vuelve a mirarle como a una cucaracha—, y todo es culpa tuya.

—Am, creo que estás viendo mal, Gideon, el señor Cipher _siempre_ está sonriendo —dice mientras rueda los ojos.

—No, desde que tu llegaste tienes esa… sonrisa tonta, esa mirada de… — _deseo_ quiere agregar, pero muerde su lengua. Sus ojos azules centellan y su ceño se frunce—. No te quiero cerca de él, ¿entiendes? Tú no eres digno de él.

Dipper se sienta derecho, lo mira con seriedad y bufa. Arrastra hasta el fondo de su mente la sensación de que Gideon tiene razón y la desazón que tal pensamiento le provoca.

—Gleeful, ¿acaso estás celoso de que, como tú dices, el señor Cipher me preste atención y a ti no? —la mueca en el rostro de Gideon se acentúa—. No me digas que te gusta el señor Cipher —mira divertido al peliblanco y casi se ríe ante el cambio brusco de su rostro, pero a la vez siente una punzada en su pecho ante la idea de Gideon interesado en el señor Cipher—. No puedo creerlo, creí estabas enamorado de Mabel.

El simple pensamiento revuelve su estómago. Su hermana era demasiado inocente, por no decir tonta, como para darse cuenta el tipo de persona que es Gideon.

—Mis asuntos no son tu problema, Pines.

—Te digo lo mismo Gleeful —Dipper se inclina sobre el mostrador y lo mira desafiante—, mis asuntos no son tu problema. Creo que estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay.

—Algo le hiciste a Cipher, y no dejare que te interpongas más —Gideon golpea sus manos en el mostrador.

—Mucho te duro el amor por mi hermana, ¿sabe tu padre que estás interesado en Cipher?

Para nadie es un secreto que el señor Bud Gleeful no era un amante de las parejas del mismo sexo, él mismo había sido interrogado por el hombre cuando a su hermana se le escapo que había tenido uno o dos novios.

—Te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Bill Cipher tiene algo que quiero y no dejaré que te interpongas.

Sin esperar respuesta, Gideon da media vuelta y sale, dejando tras de sí a un muy confundido Dipper.

* * *

Gideon camina pisando fuerte, patea algunas piedras y gruñe palabras inentendibles. Maldito Dipper, ¿cómo había sido capaz de fijarse en Bill? ¿Acaso el fuereño sabia…?

No, imposible. Sacude la cabeza y saca las llaves de su auto.

Antes de abrir la puerta se detiene y se estremece. Mira a su alrededor, el aparcamiento del hotel esta desierto y silencioso. Frío.

Escucha unos pasos cerca de su auto, todo su cuerpo se tensa; gira muy lentamente y pasa saliva al ver a Bill Cipher detenerse a pocos pasos de su auto.

—Bi… Bill —saluda nervioso, sudor corre por su frente y siente sus manos enfriarse.

La sonrisa fría y la mirada carente de cualquier emoción no hacen sino ponerle más nervioso.

—Gideon Gleeful —la voz de Bill no suena suave, ni grave, ni sensual. Suena gutural, peligrosa, cargada de velada amenaza. —¿Puedo saber que te traes con _mi_ Pino?

Gideon pasa saliva, temblando.

—Bu… Bueno ve… verás Bill…

Un destello azul le hace callar, los ojos dorados del hombre lo miran con malicia.

—¿Sabes qué pasará si chasqueo mis dedos verdad? —la voz de Bill se vuelve un seseo, bajo y peligroso, cual serpiente de cascabel agitando su cola en advertencia—. Todos en este pueblo sabrán nuestro secreto, Gideon. Pero a diferencia de a ti, no me afectará. ¿Qué tanto tienes que perder?

Gideon jadea.

—Bill por… por favor —suplica con voz ahogada.

La sonrisa del hombre se amplía lentamente.

—Deja a Dipper Pines. Él es mío. Si te sorprendo de nuevo amenazándolo —Bill chasquea sus dedos provocando un grito en Gideon. El menor se sonroja avergonzado al notar que la mano del rubio ya no está encendida

Bill ríe ante su reacción, le da la vuelta al auto y pasa un brazo por su cuello.

—Buen chico, ¿ves que no es tan difícil llevarnos bien?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese tonto? —pregunta en un susurro. La mano enguantada de Bill aprieta su hombro con fuerza sacándole un jadeo.

—Mientras menos sepas Gideon, menos te meterás en mi camino y menos riesgo sufres de perderlo todo.

Con una última carcajada Bill lo suelta y desaparece.

Gideon abre los ojos jadeando, se apoya en su auto y mira a todas partes.

Hubiera pensado que solo había sido un sueño de no sentir el dolor en su hombro, tan palpable como el sudor que le recorre la espalda.

Entra en su auto tembloroso y arranca.

El cómo Bill se enteró de lo que le dijo a Dipper, si ni siquiera estaba en el hotel a esa hora, es algo en lo que de verdad no le gustaría pensar.

Debe andarse con cuidado si quiere obtener lo que desea.

Desgraciadamente un enorme obstáculo en el medio se lo impide por ahora y tal parece que no podrá hacer nada.

'' _Maldito Dipper Pines, me las pagarás''_


	3. You Belong to Me

**Summary:** —Oh can't you see, you belong to me? —el joven se estremece. Siente su garganta cerrarse y su corazón apretarse. Eso es aterrador y electrizante, la clara demarcación de propiedad y la obvia dedicatoria le hacen temblar, un repentino sudor frío se desliza por su espalda y pasa saliva.

* * *

 **You Belong to me**

 _Cada vez que respires y cada movimiento que hagas_

 _Cada lazo que rompas, cada paso que des…_

 _Estaré observándote._

 _¿Oh, no puedes ver que me perteneces?_

 _Cada movimiento que haga, cada paso que des._

 _Estaré observándote._

 ** _Every Breath You Take –The Police, Cover by Chase Holfelder_**

El clima fuera es frío, digno de un día de invierno como ese. Pero dentro del bar del hotel _GF_ el clima es perfecto. Las luces bajas, la calidez del ambiente, las bebidas y las risas que son casi cuchicheos. El joven bar-tender mira a los clientes mientras prepara algunas bebidas. Sus ojos castaños no pierden de vista ningún gesto, más por aburrimiento que por verdadero interés. Cuando estaban cerca de navidad el bar parecía llenarse y eso hacia feliz a su jefe.

Suspira con suavidad y coloca las bebidas que estaba preparando en una bandeja que la joven mesera casi idéntica a él alza mientras le sonríe. Le devuelve la sonrisa y acomoda su castaño cabello.

El encargado de eventos del hotel y del bar se para en la tarima, toca el micrófono y carraspea para que todos le presten atención.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Nos alegra tenerlos aquí esta noche, estamos a menos 5 grados afuera, demasiado caliente para el clima usual —la gente ríe y el presentador sonríe ampliamente—. Para entrar en calor, además de sus deliciosas bebidas servidas amablemente por nuestros hermosas y hermosos meseros —señala a los susodichos que se mueven con diligencia entre las mesas, dejando con cortesía las bebidas, contribuyendo al ambiente relajado del lugar—. Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro artista preferido que hoy les trae un regalo especial.

Las mesas se llenan del ruido de los aplausos, algunas personas ríen, las mujeres jóvenes se sonrojan cuando un hombre alto, de porte elegante e increíblemente guapo sube a la tarima. Ajusta las mangas de su traje de tres piezas, pasa una mano por su rubio cabello, algo más largo que de costumbre, y le sonríe a su público.

El bar-tender podría jurar que algunas chicas, y uno que otro chico, perdió al aliento ante el gesto. Él mismo no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando los ojos del hombre, de un extraño azul dorado, se posan en él por breves segundos.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes —saluda, una sonrisa ladeada toma posesión de sus labios—. Espero disfruten de la velada.

Las luces bajan un poco más, dejándolos casi en penumbras, y el sonido de un piano se deja escuchar a la vez que las palabras caen de sus labios como roció, hipnótico. Los presentes cierran los ojos y se dejan deleitar, incluso los meseros dejan lo que hacen para dejarse envolver por la letra de la canción, muy conocida por todos, pero nueva al mismo tiempo a sus oídos.

El cantante modula su voz al ritmo de la melodía, sus ojos vuelven al bar-tender que se sonroja aún más, embobado por la intensidad de la mirada.

— ** _Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?_** —el joven se estremece. Siente como su garganta se cierra y su corazón se aprieta con fuerza en su pecho.

Eso es aterrador y electrizante, la clara demarcación de propiedad y la obvia dedicatoria le hacen temblar, un repentino sudor frío se desliza por su espalda y pasa saliva.

El cantante, que sigue cada una de sus reacciones, logra evitar a tiempo una carcajada. Le encantaba provocar eso en el chico. No parecía caer en el influjo de su voz, pero era propenso a enredarse en sus gestos y acciones. Y eso le encanta.

— ** _Every bonds you brake, every steps you take_** —se permite cerrar sus ojos y cargar sus palabras de todo el sentido que pudiesen tener. Sostiene con suavidad el micrófono e imagina sus dedos alrededor del cuello del bar-tender, aprieta sus dedos y los suelta, acaricia el micrófono con suavidad.

Lame sus labios con lentitud mientras las últimas palabras se escapan. La música poco a poco se acaba y el silencio ciñe el lugar. Abre sus ojos y sonríe, eso parece romper el encantamiento pues todo el mundo aplaude con frenesí.

Hace una reverencia, sonríe con falso encanto y se pierde tras las cortinas del escenario, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al bar-tender.

–––––––––––––––––––

Se coloca sus guantes y su bufanda. Se asegura que su nariz quede bien cubierta y suspira. Pasa una mano por su castaño cabello, aún nervioso por las reacciones de su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que le pasa. Desde que entró a trabajar al bar el cantante del lugar le traía loco. Fue la manera en que lo miro, la manera en que le dedico cada frase.

Sacude su cabeza y termina de acomodar su gabardina, sintiéndose listo para enfrentar el frío atraviesa la puerta de salida para empleados, solo. Hacía rato su hermana se había adelantado para evitar la parte más fría de la madrugada, y a él le tocaba andar las calles del pueblo con el horrendo clima sin ninguna compañía.

En momentos así desea fervientemente poder tener un auto, en uno estaría bastante calientito.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un fuerte brazo que ciñe su cintura y el calor de otro cuerpo contra su espalda.

—¿A qué tanto le das vueltas pequeño _Pino_? —susurran en su oído y un escalofrío le recorre.

—Se… Señor Cipher —murmura, reconoce la voz, imposible no hacerlo. La rica y atemorizante risa del hombre hace sus piernas disolverse como gelatina, de no estar sostenido por el otro estaría en el suelo.

—Por favor, te he dicho que me llames Bill —dice el hombre colocándose a su lado y aprieta su brazo contra su cintura, pegándolo más a él.

—Bill —susurra y sus mejillas se colorean.— ¿Se me quedó algo dentro?

El rubio niega, sus ojos brillan y una sonrisa depredadora separa sus labios.

—Para nada, Dipper, solo quería acompañarte.

Dipper frunce el ceño, tanta amabilidad le resulta extraña. Bill Cipher no era conocido precisamente por su amabilidad. Fuera del hotel, resultaba incluso algo excéntrico, y eso era lo menos dicho por los habitantes del pueblo, pero a los extranjeros les parecía exótico y solo por eso conservaba su trabajo. Al menos eso decía su hermana.

—Puedo ir solo a casa, señor Cipher —dice con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz—. Gracias por su ofrecimiento.

—Oh está bien pequeño Pino —golpea suave su frente, demora un poco en apartar su dedo, con el que acaricia superficialmente la marca que sabe está ahí—. Hasta mañana, duerme bien y trata de no resfriarte.

El hombre ríe y se aleja de él tarareando. Dipper se pregunta porque no llevaba ni siquiera un mísero par de guantes. Como si el frío no le afectase en nada.

Suspira y frota sus manos. Debe llegar pronto a casa o se congelará.

Mientras camina a paso veloz siente un par de ojos seguirle, pero lo atribuye a su paranoia. A esa hora nadie andaba paseando por el pueblo y menos con ese clima. Por suerte la casita que compartía con su hermana no estaba tan lejos del hotel así que pronto la ve entre la nieve y el viento.

Sube el pórtico de dos en dos y busca la llave. Mientras remueve todo lo que está en su bolcillo le parece escuchar un tarareo suave y envolvente. Su cuello hormiguea y todo su cuerpo se tensa, pero al girarse no hay nadie tras él. Sacude su cabeza, hace frío y está cansado, se dice, no es más que su, demasiado activa, imaginación.

Asiente para sí y entra en la casita con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

No ve a pocos pasos del pórtico un par de ojos azul dorado que se tornan totalmente amarillos, como dos faros en medio de la niebla. El aullar del viento acalla una risa casi demoniaca y arrastra el bajo susurro de una melodía conocida por muchas pero nueva en ese tono de voz hipnótico.

 ** _Every move you make, every steps you take._** ** _I'll be watching you._**


	4. Hysteria

**Summary:** ''Le enoja ser ignorado por el chico, le enoja desear no ser ignorado, le enoja el estar enojado.''

* * *

 **Hysteria**

 _Me está molestando, irritándome,_

 _Estoy convirtiéndome en algo que no soy;_

 _Está transformándome y obligándome a esforzarme,_

 _Porque lo quiero ahora;_

 _Dame tu alma y corazón,_

 _Y lo quiero ahora._

 **Hysteria – Muse**

Bill se sienta en uno de los banquillos de la barra, una cantante suplente deleita a los huéspedes con su voz, pero los ojos de muchos están en el rubio; a nadie le pasa desapercibido su enojo, pero aun así no pierde el encanto.

El mesero en turno se acerca ignorando la clara advertencia implícita en los ojos azul-dorados del cantante.

—¿Lo de siempre señor Cipher? —pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Bill evita una mueca por muy poco, los intentos del patético humano de llamar su atención eran demasiado pobres. Necesitaba más que eso.

—Solo sirve mi maldito Long Island —dice con sequedad y se gira en el banquillo.

El joven suspira y se aleja un poco para preparar la bebida; Bill busca con la mirada la cabellera desarreglada de Dipper Pines, culpable de su enojo y frustración. Lo encuentra sirviendo en una mesa no muy alejada de su posición.

La sonrisa que le dedica a la pareja sentada en la mesa, junto a la voz de la chica que canta esa noche por él, no hace más que crispar sus nervios y aumentar su enojo; le cuesta bastante mantenerse a raya y no saltar sobre Dipper y arrastrarlo fuera.

Lo que haría después con el chico no lo sabe, pero le exaspera el desearlo tanto y no poder tenerlo.

De todos los humanos que podría tener, desea a aquel que no parece caer ante sus encantos, ni a su voz, ni a sus ojos ni a su mera existencia. Por supuesto, es obvio de que atrae al chico físicamente, pero Dipper parece ser inmune a cumplir cualquier deseo o capricho que pueda sacarle.

Simplemente frustrante.

—Su bebida —el vaso alargado es colocado junto a él, lo toma sin mirar al mesero y lo bebe de un trago y de golpe.

El ardor del alcohol en su garganta pasa demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero no tiene la paciencia en ese momento de degustar la fuerte bebida, por más que le agrade.

Observa a Dipper pasear rápidamente de mesa en mesa, sirviendo y recogiendo copas, se ve elegante con su traje de mesero y con la confianza y destreza de alguien que lo ha hecho antes; para él, Dipper Pines es un misterio y a la vez es un libro abierto.

Es extraño, torpe y demasiado honesto, fácil de leer e interpretar, pero a la vez es reservado, cauteloso, paranoico; Dipper Pines parece encajar perfectamente en el pueblo, pero a la vez ser algo exótico en el mismo; así como él, y debe admitir a regañadientes que eso le gusta.

Mabel Pines se acerca a su hermano interrumpiendo su trabajo, la mirada de la castaña y la suya se encuentra por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella abrace al castaño con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios; Dipper responde de inmediato al abrazo, por un segundo Bill se pregunta si la chica lo hizo a propósito.

No es que él disfrute del contacto físico con los humanos, tolerarlo se había hecho su regla cuando de pronto todos querían estrechar su mano, palmear su hombro o abrazarlo –esto último no tanto luego de varios incidentes, hace unos años ya–, pero Mabel lo había visto mirándolo; sin embargo no se atreve a aventurarse en esa atolondrada cabeza de rizos castaños, no fuese a vomitar arcoíris.

Ahora que lo piensa, desde su llegada, Dipper había sido encantador con todo el mundo, y con él había sido distante y hasta un tanto brusco.

No hay huésped en el hotel, que haya llegado o se haya ido en esos meses, que no haya recibido una sonrisa por parte de Dipper, por más pequeña que fuese.

¿Y cuantas le ha dedicado a él? ¡Ninguna!

Su ira aumenta y deja el vaso en la barra con tanta fuerza que el cristal se agrieta, sus ojos se tornan de un profundo azul-eléctrico, todo su enojo a punto de estallar.

¿Por qué Dipper no puede mirarle así? ¿Por qué Dipper les sonríe a todos menos a él?

¿Por qué, de repente, eso le importa?

Pero el deseo irrefrenable de acabar con todo aquél a quién Dipper le ha dedicado una mísera sonrisa está ahí, y lo enoja tanto; le enoja ser ignorado por el chico, le enoja desear no ser ignorado, le enoja el estar enojado.

Es solo un humano, es solo un estúpido humano que parece detestarlo cuando los otros lo adoran, es solo…

—¿Señor Cipher? —la voz de Dipper lo trae a la realidad, sus ojos vuelven a su color normal y se posan en los castaños que le miran preocupados. —¿Está bien?

Todo su enojo, frustración e ira se desvanece como por arte de magia y una sonrisa larga y algo perturbadora, similar a lo que puede expresar como verdadera alegría divide sus labios. Ni siquiera puede recordar la causa exacta de su enojo.


	5. In My Head

**Summary:** ''La mano enguantada de Bill Cipher entra en su campo visual. Alza la vista y se sonroja aún más al ver los ojos azul-dorado mirarle de una manera que le hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. ''

* * *

 **In my Head**

 _Apenas puedo hablar, sábanas blancas y negras._

 _Siento como el aire retrocede._

 _Sé que estás aquí conmigo._

 _Presiona mis labios, moriría por un solo beso_

 _Despierto, ¿podría estar soñando esto?_

 _Estás en mi corazón, en mi corazón, en mi cabeza._

 ** _Heart, Heart, Head – Meg Myers_**

Dipper se sienta de golpe y jadea. Su cuerpo tiembla, un sudor frío le recorre y pasa saliva para bajar el nudo que se ciñe en su garganta.

¿Qué clase de sueño era aquel?

Pasa una mano por su cabello encogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas y apoya su frente en sus rodillas; respira hondo de nuevo sintiéndose algo mareado y con náuseas. No que el sueño en realidad haya sido malo. Todo lo contrario.

Aún puede sentir los vestigios del sueño en su cuerpo, especialmente en la zona más sur de este. Avergonzado mira a su izquierda y casi suspira aliviado al comprobar que Mabel no está en su cama, lo que quiere decir que no tendrá que enfrentarse a preguntas incómodas y vergonzosas.

Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama con, un brazo sobre su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

 _Bill Cipher._

¿Por qué tenía que soñar con el hombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Su vida en el pueblo no era ya demasiado complicada como para que ahora empiece a pensar y soñar con el hombre más cotizado de todo el lugar?

 _¿Tenías que enamorarte de él, verdad Pines?_ Se dice así mismo.

Un estremecimiento le recorre de pronto, con el corazón sosegado y la mente despejada del sueño, se percata del típico hormigueo que le provoca el ser visto a escondidas por cualquier cosa, incluso un simple pajarillo. Se vuelve a sentar y mira su habitación.

Es irracional sentirse así, pero su cuerpo está tenso, listo para emprender la huida de ser necesario.

—Estás actuando como un paranoico Dipper —susurra para sí mismo al comprobar que no hay nadie ni nada con él. Es imposible que en la habitación haya alguien más. Mabel seguro ya se había ido al hotel, y ellos no tenían mascotas.

Pero la sensación está ahí, ¿o la estará confundiendo con su turbulento sueño?

Ciertamente, soñar con Cipher haciéndole cosas demasiado vergonzosas como para siquiera volver a pensar en ellas, al menos para él, no es algo que pueda calmar con facilidad.

Sacude su cabeza y mira el reloj. Si se apuraba podría llegar al trabajo temprano, y encerrarse en la cocina donde le toca trabajar ese día antes de que Bill llegase.

—Ya deja de pensar en él, estúpido cerebro —se dice golpeando su frente con poca fuerza.

 _Nunca será para ti Dipper_ , se dice, _no te hagas_ _ilusiones._

Sí, mejor asumirlo.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Entra corriendo al hotel, no sabe en qué momento se le hizo tan tarde pero apenas si quedaban unos minutos antes de que empiece su turno y que su jefe se paseara por las cocinas. Había aprendido a las malas que la tardanza no es algo que a su jefe le agrade de sus empleados. Saluda a Mabel que hoy está en recepción, ralentiza su velocidad en el Lobby saludando a algunos huéspedes hasta llegar al pasillo que da a las cocinas. Cuando nadie le ve corre nuevamente por el pasillo.

Ve la puerta y casi suelta un grito de alegría, ¡le queda un minuto antes de que llegue su jefe!

Alarga la mano antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta como si pudiera abrirla desde su posición pero no llega a ella pues choca contra otra persona cayendo sobre su trasero, por muy poco evita terminar completamente en el suelo y golpear su cabeza.

—Deberías tener más cuidado de por dónde vas Pino —la voz le hace estremecer, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y pasa saliva.

La mano enguantada de Bill Cipher entra en su campo visual. Alza la vista y se sonroja aún más al ver los ojos azul-dorado mirarle de una manera que le hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. Con algo de torpeza toma la mano del hombre, este le ayuda a levantarse con un suave jalón y, una vez de pie, pasa un brazo por su cintura pegándolo contra él.

Dipper lucha contra el abrazo, avergonzado.

—Llego tarde Cipher —protesta mirándolo con algo de molestia.

—¿No te dije que me llamaras Bill? —alza una ceja. Si lo había hecho, hacia algunas semanas cuando había lanzado esas miradas sugerentes en medio de una canción intensa y aterradora.

—No recuerdo tal cosa —dice mientras rueda los ojos y empuja con más fuerza, pero el cuerpo no se aleja ni un centímetro. La risa del rubio le hace tensarse, alza su rostro para gritarle un par de cosas, pero su voz es acallada mucho antes de salir.

Se queda quieto, pasmado, al sentir los labios de Bill contra su boca. No responde, no puede ni moverse.

¿Bill Cipher en realidad lo estaba besando?

Los dientes del otro se clavan en su labio inferior provocando en él un pequeño grito, acción que aprovecha el mayor para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Sin perder tiempo busca la lengua de Dipper y, al encontrarla, enreda la suya en la del menor. Pega más contra si el cuerpo del castaño que, de manera instintiva, enreda sus brazos en el cuello del mayor mientras trata de responder con torpeza.

La falta de aire provoca que Dipper corte el beso segundos después, aturdido y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Parpadea, sacude la cabeza y mira a Bill empujándolo de nuevo.

Esta vez logra separarse, pero la sonrisa del mayor y la manera en que lame sus labios, sumado a la mirada que le dedica, solo provoca pequeños estremecimientos y pensamientos nada decentes en él.

—N… no vuelvas a hacer eso, ja… jamás —balbucea. Pasa junto a Bill, una mano en su boca. La mordida le había dolido y podría jurar que sintió los dientes de Bill morder su lengua también, pero no puede asegurarlo.

Entra en la cocina, apenado, la cabeza gacha, vuelta una maraña que desemboca en una sola persona. Bill.

Bill, en el pasillo, sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a lamer sus labios. _Delicioso_ , Dipper Pines es simple y llanamente delicioso.

 _Y muy pronto… muy pronto._


	6. I'm Feeling so Good

**Summary:** —Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel — su corazón se acelera y por como una epifanía ante sus ojos se devela la razón por la cual su comportamiento había sido tan extraño esos días y meses desde que los gemelos Pines llegaron.

* * *

 **I'm Feeling so Good**

 _Es un nuevo amanecer, es un nuevo día;_

 _Es una nueva vida, para mí;_

 _Y me siento… bien._

 _Tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no es así?_

 _Dormir en paz cuando el día termina,_

 _Y sé cómo me siento,_

 _Estoy sintiéndome tan bien._

 **Feeling good – Michael Buble**

La primavera había entrado bastante animada, y con ella muchos más turistas arribaron al hotel, cada día más y más, tantos que el jefe tuvo que habilitar un ala del hotel que no solía usarse; para Bill parecían abejas y mariposas atraídas a una flor suculenta, y tal vez el gran auge se debía a las innovadoras ideas que revoloteaban por el hotel desde el primer día de primavera.

En esa época la hija del dueño iba de visita y exigía hacer algo temático para devolver la vida al gran hotel que la época invernal parece siempre llevarse; y su idea para ese año había sido darle al bar del hotel unas pinceladas de bares de los 70's o los 80's, realmente no estaba seguro, pero le agradaba.

Detrás del escenario, mientras una elegante chica interpreta una movida canción, observa a Dipper que parece algo frustrado por el corbatín que se había visto obligado a usar; su traje no dista mucho del que usa todas las noches que trabaja como bar-tender, parecía como si se fuera a asfixiar en cualquier momento, lo que a Bill le causa algo de gracia. A la gemela Pines le había ido mucho mejor, a todas las chicas en realidad; todas usaban un vestido negro con brillantina y unas extrañas lentejuelas que sobresalían de la parte baja de la falda del vestido.

Los aplausos de las personas presentes, todos vestidos para darle más carácter a la escena, le hace apartar la vista del chico, ve a la cantante hacer reverencias mientras se despide; el telón desciende y el bar queda en silencio unos segundos, que él aprovecha para tomar su lugar frente al micrófono. Las notas de un piano suenan y las cortinas del escenario se descorren dejándolo al descubierto y una pequeña orquesta tras él.

— **Birds flying high, you know how I feel, sun in the sky, you know how I feel** —como siempre, su voz hace suspirar a más de una, especialmente a las nuevas huéspedes que al parecer nunca habían tenido el placer de escucharle—. **It's a new daw, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me** —una lenta sonrisa adorna sus labios y más suspiros se dejan escuchar —. **And I'm feeling… good.**

Ve a Dipper estremecerse y su sonrisa se ensancha, el joven parecía distraído y algo nervioso. Muy seguramente estaba pensando en él, y por el brillo en sus ojos sabe que es así.

Él mismo se siente un poco diferente, mientras se pasea por el escenario arrancando suspiros de las incautas jovencitas y una que otra mujer mayor se recuerda los días que han pasado desde el beso que le robó a Dipper. Algo en él había cambiado, pero no podía poner el dedo en la llaga.

Desde finales de enero no había podido dejar de sonreír, y sus sonrisas parecían agrandarse cuando miraba a Dipper o sus ojos se topaban, su pecho se calentaba cuando el castaño le devolvía la sonrisa y una alegría que no sabe de dónde viene siempre revienta por todo su cuerpo cuando el joven se sonroja de esa manera tan adorable y deliciosa.

— **Sleep in pace when day is done that's what I mean** —Bill decide bajar del escenario, micrófono en mano, y pasearse entre las mesas.

Sonríe coqueto y radiante, algunos chillidos se escapan de la boca de las ''refinadas'' damas y eso solo le causa más gracia, pero le incomoda, la única persona que quiere que reaccione así por él, parece demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos a pesar del sonrojo que tiñen sus mejillas mientras se acerca.

— **Stars when you shine, you know how I feel** —Dipper parpadea hacia él cuando siente su voz mucho más cerca—. **Scent of the pine you know how I feel** —sus ojos se encuentran y Bill se detiene a pocos pasos de la barra.

— **Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel** — su corazón se acelera y por como una epifanía ante sus ojos se devela la razón por la cual su comportamiento había sido tan extraño esos días y meses desde que los gemelos Pines llegaron.

Sonríe ampliamente alejándose de la barra.

— **It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life** —unas ganas locas de reír cosquillean en su garganta y a la vez el terror se agolpa en su pecho—. **It's a new life, for me.**

Esta total, absoluta y completamente jodido; y lo peor, es que la sensación realmente le gusta.

— **And I'm feeling good** —despacio retorna al escenario mientras las notas de música se desvanecen y las últimas palabras de la canción se escapan casi en un susurro.

— **I'm feel so good.**


	7. I Put a Spell on You

**Summary:** ''—I put a spell on you —dice cada palabra con lentitud, todo parece detenerse en el bar. Sus ojos buscan al objeto de deseo y, cuando los oscuros ojos de Dipper quedan prendados en los suyos, le regala una sonrisa corta y sensual—, because you're mine.''

* * *

 **I Put a Spell on You**

 _Yo puse un hechizo en ti_

 _Porque eres mío_

 _Sabes que no puedo soportarlo_

 _Y no me importa si tú no me quieres_

 _Yo haré que me ames*_

 **Garou–I Put a Spell on You (Annie Lennox cover)**

Bill balancea el vaso en su mano, el hielo tintinea contra las paredes y el líquido ámbar brilla con cada rayo de luz que le llega; da un trago corto, lento, paladeando pensativo su bebida, disfrutando el sabor a madera de pino de su Whisky en las rocas. Sus ojos siguen cada paso que da la causa de su frustración. Noche, tras noche, tras noche desde hace una semana, tal vez más, había echado mano de sus trucos limpios, y los no tan limpios, para volver a Dipper Pines loco por él, pero el castaño simplemente parece inmune a su persona.

Aprieta sus dedos alrededor del vaso ignorando el sonido del cristal al astillarse por la fuerza que le ejerce.

Él simplemente no puede entender cómo es que Dipper no ha caído rendido a sus encantos, ni siquiera cuando llegó su galanura hizo mella en él, y ahora que es perfectamente consciente de lo que quiere la situación le irrita aún más. Da otro sorbo y frunce el ceño.

Había entrado en los sueños del joven en más de una ocasión, implantando en su subconsciente el deseo por su persona, las ansias de caer rendido a sus pies y el amor desesperado que le hace sentir a todo aquél que le conoce con una sola mirada, pero sus intentos fueros infructuosos. Lo único que había logrado hasta ese día era que el castaño estuviera irritado y distraído, casi como un zombie, y evadiéndolo más que de costumbre.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros —las luces de los reflectores le ciegan por milésimas de segundos haciéndole perder de vista al castaño—, con ustedes, nuestro cantante estrella, Bill Cipher.

Mira al presentador con odio, pero una idea estalla en su cabeza con violencia. Sonríe para su persona terminando el Whisky, lo deja sobre la mesa y se pone en pie caminando hacia el escenario, aplausos y ovaciones le rodean a su paso, uno que otro suspiro logra arrancar al sonreírles a las damas de forma asquerosamente seductora. Es necesario, se repite desde que lo hace, y más ahora con la oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan de emergencia. Dipper será suyo a como dé lugar.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros —dice al estar en el escenario sosteniendo el micrófono con suavidad—, espero disfruten está canción. ¡Qué digo!, sé que lo harán.

Las luces se apagan y vuelven a encenderse mucho más tenues, dejando el escenario completamente a oscuras. El bajo sonido de un bajo llena el lugar y poco después a este se le une un piano, uno de los reflectores se enciende y señala hacia el bajista antes de que los demás se enciendan iluminando a la banda y, por supuesto, a Bill.

— **I put a spell on you** —dice cada palabra con lentitud, todo parece detenerse en el bar. Sus ojos buscan al objeto de deseo y, cuando los oscuros ojos de Dipper quedan prendados en los suyos, le regala una sonrisa corta y sensual—, **because you're mine.**

Sus dedos se envuelven en el micrófono como si los acariciara y su boca parece casi besarlo, sus acciones envían un estremecimiento directo a la espina de Dipper que, como casi siempre le pasa, siente que todo lo que está haciendo Cipher en el escenario es por y para él.

— **I… put… a spell on you** —Bill mueve sus manos al son del ritmo y los demás miembros de la banda se unen a contribuir con la melodía.

Un suspiro unitario llena el bar mientras la potente voz del rubio los envuelve. Poco a poco, y sin que ninguno parezca darse cuenta, el ambiente empieza a cargarse de algo indescriptible. Dipper parpadea un segundo y lame sus labios, casi le parece ver _algo_ envolver a Bill y deslizarse por todas partes, abrazando a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Él mismo se siente afectado por la pesadez del aire, afloja un poco el corbatín de su traje y mira a su alrededor, ¿alguien habría cambiado el termostato?

— **Because** **I'm telling you, I ain't liying**.

Mientras Bill canta de forma cadenciosa, lenta y potente, el aire se hace más y más pesado, dificultándole la respiración y el pensamiento. Pasa una mano de su cabello y evita cualquier contacto visual con el rubio, que, sin que él lo note, sonríe al ver frutos de su esfuerzo.

Dipper detesta esa sensación, como la que ha tenido luego de esos sueños extraños toda la semana; el deseo irrefrenable de correr a los brazos de Bill y jurarle sumisión eterna. Le hace sentir estúpido, como un adolescente lujurioso o peor aún, como un objeto o una mascota y ver a Bill… como si fuera su dueño sin el cual no puede vivir; pero las cosas son diferentes en su cabeza. No piensa caer, sea lo que sea que lo esté dominando no iba a conseguir su objetivo.

— **I got a thousand tricks on my pocket, baby** —los ojos de Bill pasan del azul-dorado al oro fundido, brillantes y predadores.

El ambiente se hace más pesado, como si fuera posible, e incluso la banda misma tras él apenas y logra mantener el control y la concentración, por muy poco se detienen de lanzarse a los pies de Bill para besar sus zapatos en adoración. Los clientes del bar cantan a coro con el cantante, entre sus voces se acallan las declaraciones de amor eterno y unas cuántas indecencias que solo el rubio logra escuchar.

Pero nada de lo que digan los lame botas le importa, solo desea que una persona pierda el control de esa forma. Dipper se niega a mirarlo, pero su voluntad falla, sus ojos se ven atrapados una vez más por los de Bill, que ahora le parecen son dorados pero su mente está vuelta mantequilla derretida y no logra conectar correctamente dos neuronas más allá de mantenerse en su lugar.

— **And I'm gonna make you love me, I'm gonna make you love me.**

El pecho de Dipper arde, ¿eso era para él? ¿O su imaginación estaba muy excitada por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando? Toma una larga bocanada de aire, aparta la vista una vez más y frota su rostro. No puede más, si permanece un segundo más ahí… sus ojos se encuentran con su reflejo en el reloj más cercano y al ver la hora suspira aliviado, es hora de su salida por lo que sin pena alguna decide tomarlo y huir. Él es fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Asiente para sí mismo y, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, que logra abrirse paso entre el montón de cosas que danzan de un lado al otro en su mente, se desliza rápidamente entre las mesas hacia la sala de descanso para cambiarse e irse.

Bill no pierde ninguno de sus movimientos, frunce el ceño confundido, ¿eso también había fallado? Pero no puede dedicarle más tiempo al pensamiento al ver a Gideon seguir rápidamente a su castaño, ni siquiera lo había notado en el bar y ese hecho le hace gruñir. La pesadez que envuelve el aire parece romperse y todo vuelve a la normalidad, excepto por la rabia que lo embarga y que deja caer en las letras finales de la canción.

— **I put a spell on you.**

Y falló.


	8. Mad Hatter

**Summary:** ''La visión de esto congela la sangre de Dipper y corta su respiración, se pone en pie de un salto provocando que la silla caiga y retrocede unos pasos evitando por muy poco caerse, solo las presencias a su espalda le impiden echarse a correr.''

* * *

 **Mad Hatter**

 _En este sueño hay un asesino_

 _Estoy loco, cariño, estoy demente_

 _Piensas que soy un psicópata_

 _Me falta un tornillo_

 _Te agrado más cuando estoy fuera de mis cabales_

 _Tú puedes ser Alicia, yo seré el Sombrerero Loco_

 _Y yo creo que tú también estás loco_

 **Mad Hatter – Melanie Martinez**

Gideon Gleeful observa a Dipper desde una esquina en el bar, hace una mueca y bufa, sus ojos azules desviándose está vez a Bill que mira de manera distraída al castaño pasear de un lado al otro entre las mesas; desde su pequeño encuentro en octubre Gideon no se había acercado al menor de los Pines, principalmente porque Cipher orbitaba a su alrededor siempre, incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba presente.

Entrecierra los ojos cuando los orbes azul-dorados de Bill centellan por el simple hecho de encontrarse con los castaños del mesero, aprieta sus manos y hace una mueca. ¿Qué tenía Dipper Pines que para Bill Cipher era tan atrayente? ¿Por qué para el hombre es tan especial?

Para él, Dipper no es más que un alfeñique, un insecto bajo su zapato al que puede aplastar cuando guste, sin embargo, no podía o tendría al rubio sobre él antes de siquiera levantar el zapato, algo que lo desespera y lo hace rabiar. No lo admitirá ni bajo tortura, y siempre se asegura de enterrarlo bien en su mente para que Bill no sepa nada, pero el gusanillo de los celos había empezado a carcomer su cerebro, y eso lo enfurece aún más.

No está celoso de Dipper, es más bien una molestia bien justificada, el castaño es alpiste junto a su maravillosa persona, el hecho de que consiguiera algo que él no, ni con todos sus trucos y recursos, que Bill Cipher baje la guardia en su presencia y sea vulnerable –aunque duda mucho de la totalidad de eso último–; y eso es peligroso para sus intereses, por lo que tiene que poner en marcha su plan ahora que Bill está distraído, o sería demasiado tarde.

Observa a Dipper mirar el reloj, frunce la nariz cuando el chico sonríe de esa manera estúpida que tiene, lo ve caminar a la sala de descanso donde seguro se cambiaría para irse; es el momento que esperaba. Deja su Martini a medio tomar y se levanta también; con una nueva mirada a Bill, que parece perdido en sus pensamientos, camina a la sala de descanso de los empleados; al entrar no nota la mirada perspicaz de Bill puesta sobre él.

—Pines —llama cerrando la puerta a su espalda, Dipper alza la vista de su bulto y rueda los ojos al verlo.

—¿Qué quieres Gleeful? —Cuestiona amarrando las agujetas de sus tenis—. No tengo tiempo para invertirlo en ti, así que…

—Solo será un minuto Pines, quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Y a mí me interesa lo que quieras decir por qué…? —Dipper lo mira con hastío.

—Es sobre Bill Cipher.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bill observa a Gideon entrar a la sala de descanso por donde un minuto antes su pino había desaparecido, frunce el ceño y se pone en pie; si su memoria no le fallaba, y nunca lo hace, le había advertido al cabeza de copete que no se metiera con Dipper, ¿qué querría ahora con su Pino?

Se acerca a la sala de descanso y se apoya contra la pared, cierra los ojos y agudiza el oído para escuchar lo que fuera que el peliblanco estuviese diciéndole a su castaño.

—Gleeful, si vienes de nuevo a amenazarme debo decirte que…

—No es nada de eso Pines —la voz de Gideon suena irritada y Bill alza una ceja—. Vengo a advertirte, Bill Cipher no es una persona con la que quieres mezclarte.

Esas palabras le hacen tensarse y abrir los ojos, ¿qué estaba planeando Gideon?

—Gleeful —la voz de Dipper suena cansada y molesta, Bill casi puede imaginar el ceño fruncido y los labios contraídos de esa divertida manera que siempre hace cuando está molesto o frustrado—. Lo que tengas que decirme, mejor ahórratelo —escucha los pasos de su Pino acercarse a la puerta y se desliza lejos de esta para no ser golpeado.

—¡No sabes con quién te metes niño! —dice Gideon con fuerza, Dipper lo ignora y sale. Bill lo ve marcharse y luego mira la puerta entre abierta; Gideon sale poco después mascullando entre dientes.

Bill lo observa marcharse, cuando está seguro que el joven no presta atención a su camino lo sigue silenciosamente, salen del bar y luego del hotel, Bill camina tras él con sigilo, antes de llegar al estacionamiento toma con fuerza el brazo de Gideon y lo arrastra a un callejón pegándolo con fuerza contra un muro, el peliblanco deja escapar un grito y el rubio podría jurar que escucho la cabeza del joven golpear con fuerza la pared, no es que eso realmente le importe.

—Querido Gideon, que gusto verte de nuevo por aquí —Bill sonríe ampliamente y coloca su brazo contra el pequeño cuello del peliblanco alzándose por encima de él—. Tu visita es muy inesperada, y por lo que veo pareces no aprender que con mi Pino no debes meterte.

Niega con falso pesar, Gideon lo observa con sorpresa, que muta a miedo absoluto.

—¿D… de qué es… estás ha… hablan… hablando Ci… Cipher? No he vis… visto a Pi… Pines de… desde…

—No trates de mentirme Gideon —dice frunciendo el ceño, ni rastros de su aparente felicidad. —¿Qué querías decirle a Dipper?

—Na… nada importante, ya… ya sabes, pre… preguntando por Ma… Mabel —sonríe nervioso.

—Espero sea solo eso Gideon —presiona un poco más su brazo cortándole el aire—, no olvides que puedo deshacer nuestro trato—chasquea sus dedos y el peliblanco, que lucha por un poco de oxígeno, se sobresalta al ver las llamas azules tan cerca de su rostro.

Bill sonríe al haber conseguido lo que quería, suelta al peliblanco sin cuidado alguno quién cae pesadamente en el suelo tosiendo y tomando largas bocanadas de aire, el rubio da media vuelta limpiando sus manos como si hubiera tocado algo especialmente asqueroso.

Desde el suelo Gideon lo observa con odio, sintiéndose humillado una vez más, demasiado pequeño como una cucaracha o una hormiga junto al zapato del hombre y eso hace que sus entrañas hiervan de rabia.

—Creo que… ya sé porque tienes una fijación por Dipper —dice tosiendo otra vez y sonríe para sí al ver a Bill detener sus pasos—, apuesto a que no puedes conseguirlo, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se amplía tomando un tinte burlón, tratando de ocultar su orgullo herido para causarle al hombre tanto daño como le causo a él.

—Ni con todas tus artimañas y trucos baratos puedes hacer que se fije en ti —se alza un poco y parece pensar algo—, no puedes hacer que se enamore de ti, ¿cierto?

Se estremece cuando Bill gira despacio hacia él, los ojos brillan en dorado provocando en él un estremecimiento de puro pavor, pero una vez abrió la boca no puede parar, sabe que será su final pero al menos hará que valga la pena.

—Repítelo escoria —masculla Bill entre dientes acercándose lentamente—, repítelo si te atreves.

—Si yo me lo propusiera, probablemente tendría más oportunidades con Dipper que tú…

Las palabras de Gideon se cortan y con horror ve el momento exacto en que el tranquilo autocontrol de Bill parece romperse, incluso puede ver algo realmente espantoso asomar por los ojos dorados; sus piernas tiemblan y retrocede todo lo posible cuando Bill se acerca más y se inclina hasta quedar a su altura.

Gideon abre la boca y un grito a medias sale de su garganta, el más puro y absoluto terror lo embarga, siente la oscuridad cernirse sobre él incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Bill. Todo su cuerpo tiembla ante lo que ve reflejado en la dorada mirada, incluso a su nariz llega el olor fuerte de la orina inconfundiblemente suya pero no puede pensar en eso, no puede pensar en nada más que su insignificancia y su destino si Bill decidía romper su trato.

—Recuerda Gideon —la voz del rubio suena cavernosa a los oídos del aludido pero este en ningún momento aparta sus ojos de los contrarios—, tu vida está en mis manos —chasquea los dedos y el cuerpo del joven cae nuevamente hacia atrás, como si todo el rato hubiera sido jalado al frente por una fuerza invisible.

Aturdido toma una gran bocanada pero a penas y si se puede mantener consciente. Ve a Bill marcharse, alarga una mano y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Cu… cuando Dipper sepa el mons… monstruo que verdaderamente eres, ja… jamás se acercará a ti —logra murmurar antes de dejarse arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bill entra nuevamente al hotel y bufa molesto por la insolencia de Gideon, mira el reloj que cuelga de uno de los muros y maldice nuevamente al peliblanco, su Pino seguramente ya se había ido. Medio resignado y dispuesto a planear una dolorosa muerte para Gideon atraviesa el lobby a grandes zancadas dispuesto a irse.

Sin embargo al pasar frente a un espejo retrocede para pararse frente a él. Era uno de los espejos más grandes del hotel, lo sabe porque fue su idea ponerlo ahí, con un marco de caoba envejecida y pintado con un dorado difuminado que le daba un toque de mobiliario elegante y algo antiguo, era una pieza majestuosa que agregaba clase al lugar.

Pero el marco y las decoraciones es lo que menos le interesa, se observa de pies a cabeza, desde el cabello rubio dorado, la piel pálida, los ojos azul-dorados hasta su complexión elegante. Es simplemente perfecto, sonríe seguro de que no existe ni existirá un ser más perfecto que él. Sonríe aún más ante el pensamiento, al principio odio esa forma pero había aprendido a sacarle gran provecho.

Se mira una vez más ufano, pasa una mano por su cabello y sus labios se estiran un poco más dejando a la vista su completo juego de dientes blancos y algo puntiagudos, perfecto y poderoso, eso es él; puede conseguir lo que desee sin esfuerzo alguno, lo tenía todo a un chasquido de dedos. Las palabras del mocoso de Gideon casi habían hecho mella en su orgullo pero al final eran solo eso, palabras.

—Sin duda —dice mirándose con vanidad—, tengo todo lo que deseo.

—¿Oh, seguro? —su reflejo le sonríe con saña apoyándose del marco del espejo. —¿Qué me dices de Pino?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —frunce el ceño.

—Es el único ser vivo que no te venera —dice casi riéndose en su cara—, no besa el suelo por donde pisas ni hace lo imposible por llamar tu atención. Simplemente no puedes tenerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No lo es, Gideon tiene razón, solo eres un monstruo, sin tus trucos no eres nada, no tienes nada.

—No es cierto —todo él se torna rojo por completo por la rabia.

—Por supuesto que sí, sabes que tengo razón y mira —su reflejo suelta una carcajada hueca que solo provoca que su ira aumente—, ni siquiera con eso puedes tener a Dipper, imagina si no tuvieras nada, ¡no serías nadie!

—Soy poderoso, perfecto, puedo tener al Pino cuando me dé la gana.

—Oh —la expresión burlona de su propio reflejo le hace flaquear un poco en su convicción, su control se había perdido de nuevo y debía controlarse antes de perderse a sí mismo, —¿seguro de que pueden tener al pequeño Pino en tus manos? ¿Incluso si supiera lo que eres?

—Muy seguro —frunce el ceño, previendo lo que viene antes de que suceda, el tono negruzco en los ojos dorados de su yo tras el espejo es una clara advertencia.

—Demuéstralo —reta parándose en toda su altura—. Demuestra que puedes tener a Dipper sin ninguno de tus trucos, solo mostrándole quién eres realmente.

Con esas palabras su reflejo se desvanece solo dejando una sombra difuminada del hombre rubio, cuyos ojos centellan en dorado, aceptando el desafío.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dipper aprieta sus ojos con fuerza negándose a abrirlos, un mal presentimiento construyéndose en su pecho; una vez llegó a casa se había quedado dormido y casi de inmediato tuvo un plácido sueño que involucraba a cierto cantante rubio del bar del hotel, luego repentinamente se vio arrastrado por algo turbulento a solo Dios sabrá donde.

Primero había pensado que se despertó, pero luego de echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor supo que no y cerró los ojos para no enfrentar la latente realidad de su inconsciente: estaba en una pesadilla, que por lo poco que vio le parece es bastante horrible y no desea ser parte consciente de ella. Las imágenes de sus pesadillas suelen perdurarle por más tiempo que sus sueños y la última vez no fue nada agradable, no quiere repetir la experiencia.

Siente algo envolverse alrededor de su pierna con fuerza, lo que le hace abrir los ojos mientras grita y se aleja todo lo posible logrando soltarse del férreo agarre sin caerse, algo se arrastra hacia él con una enfermiza lentitud retorciéndose de forma anatómicamente imposible para cualquier cosa con vida, una figura negra y con dos cuencas vacías pero que le dan la sensación de que le observan sobre un suelo de pasto rojizo, color que espera no se deba a sangre. La figura intenta ponerse en pie y Dipper puede jurar que en su rostro se forma una retorcida sonrisa que se desvanece en un girón de, lo que el supone, piel que revuelve su estómago.

Se gira para echar a correr y casi cae hacia atrás al verse rodeado por figuras pseudo humanas que caminan hacia él cojeando, retorciéndose de dolor. Casi puede escuchar gritos y lamentos salir de la enorme cavidad negra en sus cuerpos grisáceos que asemeja a bocas, su pulso se acelera y su respiración se vuelve irregular mientras el miedo escala con una alarmante rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Jamás ha tenido una pesadilla como esa, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a lo que sea que lo esté rodeando por lo que, evitando la cosa negra en el suelo sale corriendo mirando a su alrededor, en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarse.

El panorama a su alrededor es escalofriante y desolador, campo abierto de suelo rojizo y cielo violáceo, oscuro pero a la vez con la luz suficiente para guiar su camino, como si una luna invisible lo guiara; sin percatarse de ello se adentra en un bosque de altos arboles negros cuyos tupidos follajes bloquean cada vez más la poca iluminación que el castaño había tenido hasta ese momento.

Seguro de que ninguna de esas cosas lo seguía se apoya contra un árbol respirando agitadamente, aprieta sus manos a sus costados y mira arriba en busca de algo que le indicara como salir de allí. Cierra sus ojos pensando, se supone que si se pellizcaba, debería despertar, las terminaciones nerviosas de su cerebro lo sacudirían se dice aunque no está muy seguro de la veracidad de su pensamiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su garganta se resentía ahora por su anterior grito; respira hondo nuevamente, decidido a darle fin al horrendo panorama que había construido su mente, alza una mano y pellizca su brazo con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz. El dolor se extiende por su cuerpo, pero sigue sintiendo la dura corteza del árbol contra su espalda y un olor nauseabundo lo envuelve de ningún lado y de todas partes a la vez.

Con lentitud abre los ojos y se atraganta cuando su mirada choca contra los rojizos irises de una criatura para frente a él, cuatro pares de ojos parpadean hacia él con lentitud, a través de una gruesa venda que cubre todo su rostro. La criatura abre la boca, filosos dientes llenos de carne se asoman ante los aterrorizados ojos de Dipper y un líquido viscoso y negro resbala por el mentón de la cosa que no deja de observarlo.

— _S-J-F-W-U_ —sesea la criatura a través de sus dientes, sus ojos tornándose oscuros.

—¿Q… qué? —susurra Dipper, la voz ahogada por el temor.

Su corazón se paraliza unos segundos cuando la mano vendada de la criatura se alza, enormes y ensangrentadas garras demasiado cerca de su vientre, listas para destajarlo de un solo golpe.

— _S-F-Q-J-W-E_ —el seseo suena más profundo, el líquido viscoso cae en mayor cantidad, Dipper nota que el olor putrefacto que lo había extraído de sus pensamientos proviene precisamente de lo que él quiere pensar es baba.

Las garras rasgan su ropa, un pequeño ardor lo recorre, pero se niega a apartar la vista y descubrir que efectivamente la criatura lo había lastimado, casi espera sentir la sangre correr o el dolor volverse insoportable, pero un ruido cerca de él los distrae a ambos; miran al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, un enorme conejo blanco los mira parado en sus patas traseras, las orejas alzadas y las patas delanteras contraídas contra su pecho, sus ojos de un negro profundo los mira con curiosidad, ladea la cabeza y Dipper puede jurar que un pensamiento inteligente destella en sus ojos, demasiado negros para ser reales, pues el animal sonríe mostrando unos dientes tan filosos como los de la criatura, llenos de carne y ennegrecidos por la sangre antes de emitir un chillido y salir corriendo. La criatura sesea, agitándose en éxtasis y corre tras el conejo olvidándose por completo de Dipper para su completo alivio.

Sin embargo el alivio no le dura lo suficiente, su cuerpo se estremece al sentir la conocida sensación tras su cuello que le recorría cuando alguien lo observa por demasiado tiempo; se aleja del árbol despacio y gira sobre sus talones pero lo había nadie a su alrededor más que árboles enormes con corteza oscura y gruesa. Sus ojos se detienen en el árbol en el que estaba apoyado y parpadea al notar marcas que no estaban antes, alarga una mano y las roza con la yema de sus dedos dibujando con estos la silueta de un ojo tallado. Frunce el ceño algo confundido pero aleja su mano cuando sus dedos queman, mira las pequeñas marcas rojas en sus dedos con sorpresa antes de mirar nuevamente al árbol, la silueta que estaba tocando parece haberse cerrado y luego cientos de ojos parpadean hacia él desde los árboles a su alrededor.

Los ojos se agitan abriéndose más y más, sangre brota de los bordes haciendo que el castaño jadee por la sorpresa, retrocede unos pasos, da media vuelta y corre a través de los árboles, los ojos siguiéndoles a todas partes. Sale del bosque y casi respira con alivio pero el aire se queda a medio camino de salir de su boca ante el panorama frente a él.

Un río corre en medio de la pradera, espeso, oscuro y pestilente, formado por una enorme cascada no muy lejana al lugar donde está parado, bajo la cascada puede ver a un hombre, o al menos una mitad pues la otra es bañada por la cascada. Al castaño le sorprende un poco que a pesar del espacio que los separa puede ver perfectamente la piel llena de cicatrices y costuras, de una coloración algo grisácea, como si fuera un cadáver. De pronto el hombre abre su ojo, lo observa unos segundos y sonríe dando unos pasos al frente, la otra mitad de su cuerpo queda a la vista, Dipper se agita y cae sobre sus rodillas expulsando lo poco que hay en su estómago en el suelo. La otra mitad no es siquiera la mitad de un cuerpo humano, y si lo es está llena por completo por monstruosas bocas que beben de la sangre de la cascada, todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, sumado a la visión de tal abominación y el ruido de succión de las bocas es demasiado para él.

—Hola lindo Pino —una voz bastante conocida para él le hace alzar la vista.

Pasmado observa una larga mesa que antes no estaba ahí, decorada con un fino mantel negro con ojos brillantes, dorados, Dipper incluso puede jurar que estos lo miran atento; sobre el mantel hay un montón de platos de porcelana, tazas y teteras. Poniéndose en pie observa el entramado diseño que estos utensilios forman hasta la silla del fondo donde un sonriente Bill Cipher le observa con atención.

—¡Bienvenido! Ya era hora de que llegarás —extiende sus brazos a su lado casi dejando escapar una carcajada, palmea sus manos y una silla sale flotando hacia Dipper, choca contra sus rodillas haciéndole sentarse y flota hacia el lugar junto al rubio—. Se hace tarde para tomar el té.

El castaño no deja de observarlo, sin poder encontrar palabras que decir en su confusión. El Bill frente a él se ve muy diferente al Bill que siempre plaga sus sueños, pero no era diferente físicamente era… algo a lo que no podía llegar. Vestía un traje negro, típico en él, con un lazo dorado en lugar de una corbata, y un frac en lugar de una chaqueta pero básicamente igual que siempre; su cabello estaba peinado de una manera algo desordenada, como si se hubiera estado desacomodando las hebras una y otra vez hasta conseguir que una parte quedase sobre su ojo izquierdo y la otra perfectamente colocada tras su oreja derecha. Si algo Dipper podría decir es diferente en ese ''Bill'' de sus sueños es que su ojo brillaba en un dorado líquido, como el oro, en vez de azul-dorado.

—Oh hmm —murmura elocuentemente mirando la mesa, a su alrededor y nuevamente hacia el rubio—, discúlpeme señor Cipher…

—Bill, te he dicho que me llames Bill —amonesta frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Señor Cipher —repite Dipper mirándolo directamente—, pero este… sueño es muy extraño.

—¿Sueño? —La confusión cubre las facciones del hombre pero luego está desaparece siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa divertida—, cierto tú crees que este es un sueño. Pero no, mi querido Pino, este no es _tú_ sueño.

—¿Cómo que no es mi sueño? —frunce el ceño. Una idea sacude su mente y aprieta sus manos con fuerza, los ojos castaños refulgiendo en indignación—, no puedo creer que aún en mis sueños quiera usted burlarse de mí.

—¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de ti? —ríe, como si le hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo; cuando su risa termina apoya su codo en la mesa y su mejilla sobre la mano en un gesto pensativo—. Buena broma, Pino, sin embargo es verdad, este no es tú sueño, es el sueño que yo te obligue a tener.

El castaño lo mira sin saber realmente que decir ante sus palabras, procesando lentamente el posible significado de ello. ¿Un sueño que él le obligo a tener? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Parpadea y hace una pequeña mueca mirando a su alrededor, varias de las criaturas grises que vio antes se balancean por el borde del bosque pero no se acercan a la mesa; vuelve la vista al hombre.

—Eso es una tontería, los sueños son proyecciones de nuestro inconsciente —dice con seguridad, pero muerde su labio—, aunque no entiendo porque mi inconsciente ha creado esta locura.

—No, no, no, no —se endereza y niega balanceando su dedo—, pero lo que pienses sobre ello no importa, de todas formas no lo recordarás —sonríe ampliamente, sardónicamente, dejando a la vista su dentadura perfecta, blanca y filosa como cuchillas.

La visión de esto congela la sangre de Dipper y corta su respiración, se pone en pie de un salto provocando que la silla caiga y retrocede unos pasos evitando por muy poco caerse, solo las presencias a su espalda le impiden echarse a correr.

A medida que el terror avanza más y más por el rostro de Dipper, la expresión divertida de Bill se disuelve y es reemplazada por el enojo; paralizado el castaño observa los ojos pasar del dorado al rojo y del rojo al negro mientras las rubias hebras se tornan tan rojas como la sangre, la piel del hombre incluso adquiere una tonalidad medio rojiza. Tan rápido como el cambio se dio desaparece, pero el joven está bastante seguro de lo que vio.

—¿Q… qué e… es usted? —murmura apenas audiblemente, en un parpadeo Bill está parado frente a él, pasa un brazo por su cintura y lo pega a su cuerpo arrancando un grito de su garganta por el sorpresivo movimiento—. Es un… un…

—Así es, mi frondoso Pino —el hombre ríe y se inclina al frente acariciando su mejilla con sus labios—. Soy un demonio —susurra en su oído. Dipper no tiene tiempo de procesar esas tres palabras cuando sus labios son asaltados fiera y súbitamente por los del mayor.

El joven se queda quieto, aún aterrado, ignorando el posesivo beso mientras asimila las palabras del hombre. Un demonio, eso no era lo que precisamente había pensado pero igualmente era sorpresivo; la idea de que un ser como él se haya metido en sus sueños, que lo esté besando en ese momento le hace estremecer asustado, pero a medida que toda la situación encaja en su mente su miedo se transforma en enojo. Sacando fuerzas de su molestia empuja al rubio lejos de él y sin pensarlo le da un puñetazo al hombre con toda la fuerza que es capaz.

Bill mira sorprendido al joven, lleva una mano al lugar afectado por el golpe, en realidad no le duele pero no puede terminar de creer lo sucedido. Dipper se aleja gruñendo por lo bajo, rojo por la ira, temblando de pies a cabeza, tal vez por la misma razón, o por haber caído en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡Qué usted sea un demonio no le da derecho a meterse en mis sueños! —grita retrocediendo, todo a su alrededor se agita y el suelo empieza a agrietarse. —¡Y menos venir y besarme de esa manera!

Bill observa el cuerpo de Dipper empezar a desvanecerse mientras el mundo que él creo en su cabeza se rompe de poco a poco, los seres que vigilaban en el borde del bosque gritan mientras este se desvanece arrastrándolo con ellos, los platos en la mesa se alzan cuando la tierra bajo la mesa se hunde bajo su propio peso.

—Sera usted un demonio y todo lo que quiera—continua Dipper ignorando todo a su alrededor, incluso el ensordecedor ruido del pedazo de tierra donde está parado al quebrarse—, pero eso no le da derecho a jugar con mis sentimientos, porque yo lo…

Sus palabras se ven cortadas por un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece, Bill se adelanta para sostener su mano pero Dipper se desvanece, señal de que ya se había despertado y él mundo a su alrededor se fragmenta a una velocidad alarmante. Grita golpeando el suelo tornándose rojo, ¿qué le iba a decir su Pino? Si era lo que sospechaba nada lo va a detener de hacer que el joven lo diga, no importaba lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Lástima que el chico no recordará el sueño al despertar, pero Bill tenía una pequeña esperanza, pues el chico parecía más molesto por el beso que por saber que era un demonio. Con ese pensamiento su ira se desvanece y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Pronto, su Pino estaría en sus brazos, piensa antes de desaparecer y dejar que el mundo se disuelva en la nada.

Dipper se sienta de golpe ahogando un grito, lleva una mano a su pecho empapado de sudor y sus ojos miran a su alrededor desorbitados. Está en su habitación, Mabel duerme en la cama de al lado, no puede verla pero lo sabe con certeza porque la vio allí antes de irse a dormir. Cuando logra calmar su alocado pulso y sus sentidos se conectan por completo con la realidad cubre su rostro con sus manos, no sabiendo que pensar.

No había sido un sueño, ni una pesadilla o algún tipo de realidad en lo profundo de su mente. Muerde sus labios y se encoje pegando sus rodillas a su pecho.

Un demonio.

Bill Cipher es un demonio.


	9. Sleepless

**Summary:** ''Suspira mientras toma la taza de café a su lado, le da un corto sorbo manteniendo los ojos fijos en la nada, tratando de regular su respiración a un ritmo que sabe que no lo adormecerá.''

* * *

 **Sleepless**

 _I'm sleepless, you got me wide awake._

 _I'm dreamless._

 _I'm haunted and I won't be denied._

 ** _Excision ft Savvy – Sleepless_**

Dipper respira hondo y frota sus ojos, el peso de toda la semana sin dormir le cobra fractura forzándolo a recostarse. La vista de la cama le seduce a cerrar sus ojos, solo unos minutos susurra el cansancio en su oído. Sin embargo, se niega a escuchar a su cuerpo, se niega a cerrar los ojos, incluso ha perdido el apetito y sobrevivido esa semana con puras botellas de agua y pequeñas siestas entre clases en la universidad.

Para su fortuna, piensa sonriendo con tristeza, no había tenido que inventarle ninguna excusa a Mabel, ella simplemente asumió que había cogido algún tipo de gripe de invierno-primavera de las que suelen atacarle y le había ordenado quedarse a descansar, por la fuerza obviamente y después de discutirlo largamente le permitió regresar a tomar sus clases. Para ello había tenido que recurrir al infame y vergonzoso truco de usar el maquillaje de su hermana para ocultar sus ojeras y fingir que si había dormido esos días luego de volver. Mabel tal vez sabía que era algo más, por las miradas que le echaba cuando llegaba del trabajo, pero no decía nada y lo agradece.

No quiere que Mabel pregunte, porque entonces será incapaz de ocultarle lo que le sucedió. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hermana que el primer hombre que empezaba a hacer su intelectual corazón derretirse como nieve en primavera, no era en realidad un hombre sino un demonio?

Podrían llamarle cobarde y miedoso, pero no quería arriesgar a su hermana a que algo le pasase, y mucho menos quería hacerle frente a Cipher fingiendo no saber nada. Fingir que no pasó; como desearía que fuera tan fácil, pero se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sería totalmente incapaz de hacerlo. Desearía ser fuerte. Pero no lo es, es malditamente difícil incluso tratar de no pensar en ello, está aterrado de lo que pudiese pasar, aterrado de cerrar los ojos, de dormir, de soñar… no podía continuar con eso, simplemente no podía.

Suspira mientras toma la taza de café a su lado, le da un corto sorbo manteniendo los ojos fijos en la nada, tratando de regular su respiración a un ritmo que sabe que no lo adormecerá. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no es que le tema a la naturaleza demoníaca de Bill o que le moleste; desde que lo conoce más de una vez cruzó por su mente el pensamiento de que debía ser algo más que humano, pensamientos que se quedaban en su cabeza como meras hipótesis porque siendo realistas ¿acaso podía existir algún ser humano tan perfecto?

No. No es eso lo que le tiene alejado del trabajo y de dormir como dios manda. No, es el miedo de todo lo que podría hacer Bill en su mente, ¿a qué cosas tendría acceso en su cabeza? ¿A qué cosas _tuvo_ acceso todo ese tiempo?

Sacude su cabeza parándose de la silla en la que descansa, deja la taza en el escritorio y se abraza a si mismo paseando por la habitación, mantenerse en movimiento para ignorar el sueño era la clave fundamental de su plan. En su mente hay cosas y secretos que ni siquiera su gemela sabía, hay cosas profundas que nadie podía saber. Se detiene frente al espejo y su pálido reflejo le regresa la misma mirada dolorida.

Cosas profundas como lo que sentía por Bill, algo a lo que no había querido darle nombre pero que tiene muy en claro que es. Suspira y apoya su frente en el frío espejo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Le avergonzaba enormemente imaginar que, si se dejaba vencer por el sueño, Bill pueda encontrar aquello que siente por él; ese sería el fin de todo, el apocalipsis para su persona.

Respira hondo y vuelve a observarse, de pies a cabeza, tratando de no llorar. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle él, un chico escuálido y torpe en su trabajo, sin ningún tipo de talento ni atractivo, a alguien –o algo– como Bill? No, prefiere evitarse la vergüenza de que lo descubra, prefiere evitar ser humillado a dormir. Primero muerto por falta de sueño a que Bill o alguien más lo sepa que él lo…

—Dipper ya llegué —la voz de Mabel lo saca de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Rápidamente regresa a su cama cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza fingiéndose dormido. Escucha los pasos de Mabel y el suspiro que deja escapar cuando, seguramente, observa la cama. Cierra fuerte sus ojos esperando a que ella salga y cuando ya no la escucha pues seguramente está en el baño o había ido a la cocina frota sus ojos.

No sabe cuánto podrá seguir aguantando así.

* * *

Bill observa la casa de Dipper con sus ojos dorados brillando en la oscuridad mientras intenta controlar esa furia que burbuja bajo su piel. Nada. No podía obtener nada, desde hace una semana.

Dipper había faltado al trabajo, Mabel había dicho que era ''gripe'' y lo había dado por válido hasta que fue en la noche y no obtuvo absolutamente nada. No podía entrar en la mente del pino para comprobar si recordaba algo; no podía siquiera invadir sus sueños y estar con él allí como no podía estarlo físicamente, por negativa del castaño, todos los días.

Pensó, para darle el beneficio de la duda a Dipper, en que regresaría al otro día al trabajo. No lo hizo. Ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente y así por una semana; y así por una semana; teniéndolo a él volviendo a verlo una y otra vez sin obtener absolutamente nada. Es como si Dipper no estuviera durmiendo pero eso es imposible, él ha sido testigo de lo dañino que es para un ser humano no dormir y de lo mucho que les cuesta a estos aguantar más tiempo. Pero tal pareciera que Dipper, como siempre, superaba sus expectativas.

Eso por demás lo tiene frustrado y maldiciendo a cualquier divinidad existente que le haya dado el maldito don a Dipper de soportar tanto, porque debía ser un don o una férrea voluntad. Le frustra tanto y allí donde está, sentado en la rama de un árbol agujereando con los ojos la ventana que da a la habitación de su pino, donde puede verlo recostado, pero obviamente no durmiendo, debe admitir que _algo_ recuerda el chico si se había forzado a sí mismo a no sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

Otra parte de sí mismo, por otro lado, admira esa voluntad del castaño y le hace respetarlo más que a ningún otro humano con el que se haya encontrado. Debe admitir, así sea para sí mismo en el silencio de la noche y maldiciéndose por ello, que Dipper es y siempre será más que un mero humano. Pero esa situación no va a seguir así un día más.

Baja del árbol de un salto y emprende su retirada. Va a tener la confianza de Dipper y su adoración a como dé lugar; romperá su férreo aguante de ser necesario. No importa los métodos que tenga que usar.

—Serás mío Pino, lo quieras o no.


	10. Trust Me

**Summary:** ''Bill que no lo ha perdido de vista sabe los pensamientos que atormentan a su Pino y sonríe ampliamente. Es el momento de empezar la verdadera función.''

* * *

 **Trust Me**

 _Así que confía en mí, confía en mí, querido_

 _Soy tan sincero, no hay necesidad de llorar_

 _Confía en mí, confía en mí, hazlo cariño_

 _Como yo confío en ti._

 _Peleas y te rehúsas_

 _Sabes que no te puedes esconder_

 _Eres malo, pequeño amor. Y eres mío._

 **Trust Me – Marc Senter from The Devil's Carnival**

Dipper respire hondo varias veces sin atreverse a atravesar las puertas del hotel. Había evitado ese día por demasiado tiempo y no podía seguir dándole largas. Él y Mabel necesitaban el dinero, pero no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria de permanecer allí, no luego de saber lo que se supone no debía saber sin embargo sus necesidades están por encima de sus deseos.

Entra casi arrastrando sus pies para ir a fichar y cambiarse antes de empezar su trabajo en la barra del bar.

Mabel cuyo puesto esta noche es en la recepción lo mira suspirando con pesar. No sabe lo que le pasa a su hermano y este se había negado a decirle algo por lo que no lo forzará; sólo espera que no sea nada muy grave.

Una vez listo Dipper toma su lugar para darle inicio a la noche. Poco a poco el bar se va llenando con los huéspedes nocturnos y el empieza a moverse entre las mesas tomando órdenes y sirviendo. En algún punto de la noche el presentador de siempre sale al escenario para dar inicio al acto de esa noche.

* * *

Bill supo que Dipper había llegado en el momento exacto en que puso un pie dentro del hotel, pero se contuvo lo justo de ir tras él. Habían sido las dos semanas más eternas de su larga vida y las más frustrantes. Cada vez que visitaba a Dipper por la noche el joven estaba despierto y cuando seguramente caía en un sueño profundo no estaba allí para entrar en su mente; pero esa vez no se le iba a escapar.

Lo observa ir a alistarse y camina hacia el bar para ir al escenario antes de que alguien llegase. No le importa lo que tenga que hacer para tener a Dipper en su poder, ni siquiera usar su último recurso.

—Hoy serás mío para siempre Pino —dice para sí mismo mirando con ojos brillantes a través del telón esperando el momento justo de desplegar su último recurso.

—Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos una vez más —la voz del presentador llena el salón—, esperemos que sus bebidas estén frescas pues el ambiente se calentará con su cantante preferido.

Algunos vitoreos por parte del público femenino le hacen reír mientras camina fuera del escenario.

—Con ustedes Bill Cipher.

El bar se llena de aplausos mientras las luces bajan hasta crear un ambiente enigmático y ligeramente inquietante. El telón se abre y Bill sale al escenario vestido como siempre con una amplia y peligrosa sonrisa perfilando sus labios. El lugar se llena de suspiros anhelantes al verle caminar por el escenario hasta alcanzar el micrófono.

Bill sondea a todo el público hasta encontrar la tan conocida figura de su Pino. Le ve tensarse y estremecerse al sentir sus ojos sobre su persona. Dipper se gira despacio alzando la vista hacia él hasta que sus ojos se encuentran quedándose estancados los unos en los otros como dos pedazos de imán.

—Esta noche, mi querido público, es muy especial —dice el hombre ensanchando su sonrisa mientras la música empieza a sonar llenando el lugar. La audiencia presente se remueve un poco mirándose unos a otros pues no están acostumbrados a la melodía sin embargo al mirar de nuevo a Bill sus cuerpos empiezan a relajarse.

Bill empieza a cantar tomando el micrófono de su soporte paseando por la tarima sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Dipper.

— **So trust me, trust me, darling dear** —la voz suave y seductora le envuelve haciéndole estremecer.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que es posible Dipper cierra sus ojos con fuerza y se gira. Respira hondo pasando saliva y abre los ojos nuevamente resuelto. Al diablo con su trabajo, está seguro de que en algún lado podrá encontrar algo mejor para ayudar a Mabel; lo que fuera, pero debe salir de ahí de inmediato o no podría mantenerse en control por más tiempo.

No puede permanecer en la misma habitación con Bill, no más. No sabe que le ha hecho Bill, pero le cuesta luchar contra la necesidad de girarse y correr hacia él, la ardiente necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y…. y… ¡No! Grita su mente. Sacude la cabeza y camina más rápido desesperado por alcanzar la salida.

Bill que no lo ha perdido de vista sabe los pensamientos que atormentan a su Pino y sonríe ampliamente. Es el momento de empezar la verdadera función. Aprieta con fuerza el micrófono y sus ojos pasan de su característico azul eléctrico a dorado mientras su voz parece volverse más profunda y oscura.

— **Babe, you're a hard game to catch.** **You fight and refuce** —empieza a bajar de la tarima mirando con ojos predadores a Dipper que de pronto se ha quedado paralizado.

Dipper respira tan lento como le es posible tratando de concentrarse, pero es como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido de la nada. No puede ver nada y a duras penas puede escuchar la música y la envolvente voz de Bill. Da vueltas sobre sí mismo tratando de buscar a alguien, alguna silla, alguna mesa o la puerta de salida, pero tratando de no mirar a Bill a toda costa cuya voz parece sobreponerse a la melodía y hacerse eco en el vacío que le rodea.

Bill se detiene a escasos centímetros de él, deja el micrófono a un lado, pero no deja de cantar. Pasa un brazo por la cintura de su Pino y le hace dar la vuelta. Dipper cierra sus ojos con fuerza y baja la cabeza negándose a encontrarse con los feroces ojos dorados; Bill ríe entre dientes sin perder el ritmo y empieza a girar con él como si bailara al ritmo de la melodía.

— **You're bad Little love, and you're mine** —sostiene el mentón de Dipper con fuerza alzando su rostro y aprieta hasta que este abre los ojos que están empañados por las lágrimas que el gesto le provoca.

— **So don't cry, cry baby** —susurra inclinándose sobre él rozando sus labios con los propios arrancándole un suspiro involuntario—. **How many kisses do you need?** —sonríe sin apartar sus ojos de los de Dipper que se relaja cada vez más en sus brazos—, **One for your cheek** —su canto se va alentando despacio, así como su improvisado baile.

Deja un beso en la frente de Dipper, otro en su mejilla y uno en su cuello donde posteriormente muerde con algo de fuerza arrancándole un gemido por el pequeño piquete de dolor. De pronto Dipper tiene la sensación de que el suelo bajo sus pies se abre y su cuerpo cae a una enorme masa de agua.

Jadea sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse de un líquido imaginario pero tan real que estos arden mientras el patalea tratando de escapar. Siente más que ver el cuerpo de Bill cerca de él y sus manos envolverse alrededor de su cuello cortando el paso del agua pero a la vez la salida del oxígeno cosa que dispara un dolor insoportable en sus pulmones y en todo su cuerpo. Patalea en busca de su liberación y de pronto todo se acaba.

La música se detiene y regresa a la realidad encontrándose a sí mismo apoyado contra la barra jadeando con desesperación en busca de aire. El público que parecía haberse sumido en un trance parece despertar también y aplaudir con poco ánimo por la confusión y Bill… Bill está en el escenario recibiendo los aplausos con reverencias pero mirándolo a él.

—¿Estás bien Dipper? —pregunta el bartender de ese día al verlo pálido y agitado.

Dipper lo mira con ojos desorbitados, la sensación de asfixia y los labios de Bill quemando su piel allí donde se posaron en carne viva como si hubiera pasado realmente. Vuelve a mirar a Bill sin comprender del todo lo que le había hecho y no desea saberlo.

Bill por su parte simplemente no puede creerlo.


	11. A Song for You

**Y este es el ansiado final. No puedo creer que tenga tres años en esto cuándo la idea había sido solamente hacer pequeñas historias mientras escribía Vcfk Od Wmm para distraerme; todavía recuerdo la regañada de mi beta cuando le presenté la idea de este AU y cómo poquito a poco construimos la relación entre Bill y Dipper en este AU...**

 **Pero el momento de cerrar el circulo ha llegado. Espero en verdad que lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruté yo.**

 **Summary:** [...]Por un segundo el más joven piensa que tal vez ha caído en una nueva ilusión, que todo había sido una estratagema para hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo y manipular sus emociones con el fin de empujarlo a los brazos del rubio [...]

* * *

 **A Song for You**

 _He estado en muchos lugares en mi vida,_

 _Pero estamos solos ahora y estoy cantando esta canción para ti_

 _No hay nadie más importante para mi_

 _Te amo, en un lugar donde no hay espacio o tiempo_

 **A Song for You - Michael Bublé**

 _Bill por su parte simplemente no podía creerlo._

Todo su esfuerzo parece haber sido echado a la basura, realmente había sido un total fracaso sin sentido que había consumido la mayor parte de su energía en un intento que ahora sabe es desesperado por obtener algo que _nunca_ será suyo. Observa a Dipper salir apresurado, lo siente casi correr fuera del hotel huyendo de él y le duele; un dolor que se clavaba en su pecho como una estaca hasta atravesarlo y dejar todo a su alrededor insensible pero el centro, allí dónde debe estar su corazón, se contrae alrededor de la madera invisible provocando tantas emociones que no es capaz de manejarlas.

Simplemente había sido inútil, un desperdicio de energía que le pasaría factura más tarde pero que ahora es lo menos que le podía importar. Simplemente, ya no lo intentará más. Dipper lo había dejado en claro sin mediar ninguna palabra, en sus ojos podía verlo y Bill no sabe que le lastima más, su orgullo por haber fallado o el hecho de saber que Gideon tenía razón.

 _Dipper jamás podría ser suyo si no era por la influencia de su propio poder_.

* * *

Dipper se detiene frente a la entrada del hotel con una sensación de Deja Vù que eriza su piel dejándole una mala sensación que no le gusta en lo absoluto. Se siente como hace unos días cuándo decidió volver al trabajo luego de haber faltado por demasiado tiempo para encontrarse con un intento más de Bill de manipularlo; la diferencia es que ahora no está regresando a trabajar sino a recoger sus cosas y marcharse de una vez por todas. Lo discutió con Mabel largo y tendido incapaz de explicarle razones válidas sin terminar contándole lo que realmente le estaba impulsando a abandonar el único trabajo que pudieron conseguir al llegar allí y que, además, era bien remunerado.

Su hermana protestó por supuesto, exigió saber que estaba pasando e intentó convencerlo de quedarse utilizando sin siquiera proponérselo las artimañas que solía utilizar cuando eran niños para obtener lo que quería de Dipper; pero obviamente esto no funcionó, hacía tiempo que el castaño había aprendido a diferenciar entre el verdadero interés de Mabel por él y su interés por sí misma. Por supuesto no perdió la oportunidad de hacérselo saber y rápidamente la chica se había disculpado aceptando que su hermano tenía razón, si él deseaba marcharse del trabajo estaba en su derecho de hacerlo e iba a tener todo su apoyo en ello.

El castaño aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sube las escalerillas para entrar al hotel resignado a tal vez encontrarse con Bill en algún punto entre la entrada y la oficina de su ahora ex-jefe; mira a su alrededor frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver a todo el mundo corriendo de un lado al otro extrañamente exaltados por algo, la última vez que estuvo allí no habían tantos clientes como para tener a tantas mucamas y meseros paseándose por todas partes, y de acuerdo con su reloj tampoco era hora de que abriera el bar así que mucho menos era tiempo de que Bill se presentase. Extrañado camina hacia la recepcionista de turno para preguntarle qué pasa cuando sus ojos son atraídos por un brillo dorado en el tablero de anuncios que está colgado a un lado de ella, usualmente estaba vacío salvo por uno que otro mensaje al azar de los clientes o para ellos, pero esa noche tiene un enorme cartel dorado con letras negras anunciando la despedida de Bill Cipher.

Dipper se queda paralizado y se acerca rápidamente para poder leerlo mejor creyendo que su vista estaba mal.

'' _No se pierda esta noche la última presentación de nuestro querido Bill Cipher''_ lee en el cartel levantándolo un poco para cerciorarse de que es real _''Última presentación, una despedida para todos nosotros antes de retirarse a un viaje inesperado. No se lo pierdan''._

Pasa saliva y se gira hacia la chica de la recepción que no deja de atender llamadas, recibir llaves, entregar llaves y hacerle señas a los botones para que acompañen al montón de personas que Dipper no había notado estaban llegando como manada para luego ser guiados al salón de actos del hotel, muchísimo más grande que el bar. Dudoso se acerca a la chica y en segundo de desahogo que ella tiene pone una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿No lo sabes? Bill se va —la congoja en su voz casi le hace hacer una mueca, pero se contiene sabedor de que no es precisamente la reacción que esperaría alguien que te acaba de decir algo tan doloroso como si se le hubiera muerto un familiar—. Fue sorpresivo, hace unos días simplemente llegó y anunció frente a todos que se retiraría. El jefe casi le pidió de rodillas que no lo hiciera, pero…

Su voz se ve cortada por la de alguien más que exige ser atendido por lo que con una sonrisa suave se gira para atender a los clientes. Dipper por su parte se queda estático en su sitio sin poder creerlo del todo, es simplemente imposible.

Sabía que dejaría de ver al hombre, demonio, o lo que fuera al marcharse, pero Bill había estado allí cuando llegó. Jamás pensó que se iría antes que él, en su corta estancia en el hotel había visto muchos trabajadores ir y venir, diversos turnos que acababan de un día para otro y salvo el presentador todos eran nuevos casi cada semana, hasta los artistas locales se presentaban de vez en cuando. Excepto Bill. Bill parecía una constante en el hotel tan real que mencionar que se pudiera ir era como un tabú en cada pequeña sección del hotel, desde las cocinas hasta la habitación de la caldera de calefacción que solo funcionaba en invierno. Muchas veces Dipper lo sintió como si el rubio representara al hotel mismo hecho persona pues el hotel parecía vibrante y vivo todas las noches al momento de iniciar la presentación en el bar, o las pocas veces que se paseaba de día entre los pasillos encantando a cada ser vivo allí presente con su presencia.

¿Por qué entonces se iba? ¿Qué había motivado a Bill a dejar el hotel, el escenario y el pueblo? ¿Acaso…?

—¡Dipper! —sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz del encargado de todos los meseros del bar que se apresura hacia dónde está él con una expresión seria, pero sus ojos se notan apesadumbrados, casi avergonzado de lo que posiblemente le va a decir—. Gracias al cielo que estás aquí, sé que renunciaste, pero te necesitamos esta noche.

—Pero señor…

—Nada de peros —el hombre coloca su uniforme en sus manos haciéndole girarse y empujándolo suavemente hacia el baño—, el salón está hasta reventar, muchas personas vinieron simplemente a ver la última presentación del señor Cipher así que necesitamos todas las manos que podamos necesitar. Prometo que se te pagará el doble, solo date prisa.

Dipper es dejado prácticamente a empujones en el baño aún consternado por la situación. En automático se quita su ropa reemplazándola por el uniforme de mesero que le corresponde, trata de no pensar en toda la situación de Bill retirándose, pero su mente vuelve una y otra vez a lo mismo. Una vez listo suspira observándose en el espejo, remoja su rostro armándose de todo el valor que necesita en caso de encontrarse con el hombre nuevamente; no se siente preparado para tal hazaña, pero fingirá que sí, y fingirá que no le afecta la noticia tanto como a todos los miembros del staff del hotel. Respira hondo y sale para llevar sus cosas a la sala de empleados del bar, allí toma un delantal, una libreta y un lapicero listo para tomar las órdenes de las personas.

Toma otra larga respiración y sale encontrándose nuevamente con el encargado que lo guía al salón de actos explicándole rápidamente como estaría todo distribuido para facilitar su movilidad entre todas las personas y la atención a los mismos. Con poca delicadeza es empujado dentro del salón casi haciéndole caer, bufa enfadado y se gira para buscar dónde estaría la barra encontrándose con una sala hasta el tope de personas que no dejan de hablar entre sí, algunas damas que solían pasearse por allí para tomar un trago disfrutando del espectáculo lloran apoyándose las unas contra las otras. Incluso uno que otro hombre parece acongojado mientras abrazan a sus acompañantes.

Despacio se acerca al bar tender que pone en su mano una bandeja indicándole a quién debía entregarle las copas. Inmediatamente Dipper imita a los demás camareros deslizándose entre las sillas acomodadas de la mejor manera que pudieron para darles espacio de moverse, entrega las bebidas que fueron dejadas en sus manos y toma nota de otros pedidos. No tiene tiempo para pensar en lo increíblemente incómodo que se siente rodeado de tantas personas con el calor envolviendo el salón a pesar de que el aire acondicionado está al máximo, cuando el telón del improvisado escenario se abre dejando ver a Bill parado en el centro, micrófono en mano.

El castaño se detiene unos segundos para observarlo y lo que ve remueve su estómago. Bill se ve impresionante como siempre, con su traje en negro y dorado, el cabello prolijamente peinado y toda su aura de poder que eriza su piel dejando una sensación de vacío en su estómago; sin embargo, hay algo diferente que le hace fruncir suave el ceño. Le recorre con la vista tratando de descubrir que es, pero escapa de su comprensión, es como si hubiera algo diferente en su aura a pesar de ser la misma que siempre. El rubio, que se había quedado simplemente parado con los ojos cerrados los abre mirando a su público dedicándoles su característica sonrisa; sin embargo, sus ojos no tienen el brillo de siempre y eso provoca que el estómago de Dipper se hunda aún más con algo que reconoce como preocupación.

—Mi querida audiencia, ¿cuánto no nos hemos divertido en estos años? Yo más que ustedes por supuesto —dice el hombre caminando por el escenario—, pero todo tiene un principio y un final.

Algunas voces se alzan en llanto y palabras de afecto que ensanchan la sonrisa de Bill por un segundo.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver en un día soleado. Estarán bien sin mi —mueve una mano hacia la banda tras de si—, pero no se preocupen. De una u otra manera, yo siempre regresaré.

Todos rompen en aplausos limpiando sus lágrimas y acomodándose en sus asientos cuando el sonido suave de una trompeta acompañada de un piano y un bajo llena el lugar envolviéndolos a todos con la melodía. No es el ritmo que acostumbra bañar el bar de tonos picantes que invitaban a bailar o rendirse a los pies del artista, pero tampoco es algo que les moleste demasiado. Dipper sacude su cabeza y continúa su trabajo en silencio sin molestarse en mirar al escenario.

— **I've been so many places in my life and time** —la voz de Bill se desliza por su cuerpo como una suave caricia provocándole un escalofrío que le deja hecho piedra en su lugar.

La última vez que le escucho cantar así había terminado en una especie de ensueño que le dejó sin aire y la sensación de casi morir. Sabe que es increíblemente peligroso, pero aún así se gira para ver a Bill que permanece estático en el centro del escenario sosteniendo el micrófono como si lo acariciara.

— **But we're alone now, and I'm singing this song for you** —muchas jóvenes suspiran encantadas moviendo sus labios como si conocieran la letra tan bien como quien la está cantando.

Dipper desliza su vista por la sala viendo parejas abrazarse en la oscuridad y aquellos que habían ido solos apoyándose entre ellos como si se dieran apoyo moral. Escucha a medias a uno de los meseros preguntando en voz baja si acaso le estaba dedicando esa canción a alguien en especial; Dipper nota la indignación en la voz de la chica que responde que era imposible y no se siente extrañado.

Más de uno estaba enamorado de Bill, hombres y mujeres habían tratado de atraparlo en sus garras antes que él y sabe que muchos más intentarán hacerlo una vez el rubio se vaya. Sin embargo, este jamás había demostrado interés por alguien aparte de Dipper, no que el joven haya visto que haya acosado a alguien más aparte de sí mismo; y sin embargo la idea de que la canción pudiera estar siendo cantada tan dulcemente para alguien más revuelve sus tripas dejándole una desazón en la boca del estómago.

Recibe la siguiente orden de bebidas y camina hacia los dueños mirando sus pies todo el camino sin mirar el escenario dónde Bill empieza a deslizarse con movimientos elegantes siguiendo el ritmo de la compañía musical. Entrega las bebidas regresando hacia la barra improvisada; tiene intenciones de regresar a buscar más órdenes, pero todos parecen hundidos en una especie de hechizo, como siempre, moviéndose al ritmo de la trompeta, los meseros estáticos en su lugar mirando con ojos aguados al escenario.

Rendido ante la curiosidad mira hacia el escenario encontrándose justo con los ojos azul eléctrico de Bill que le miran de una forma que no puede explicar. Dipper aprieta sus puños esperando la sensación de asfixia o de que están escarbando en su cabeza; espera sentir unas manos invisibles en todo su cuerpo o el ardor de lo que fuera que le hizo Bill la última vez, pero no se encuentra con nada más que un profundo vacío en su pecho al notar cierto tinte de tristeza en el azul.

Rendición.

No hay más que rendición en la mirada del rubio que no se aparta de la suya, sus labios se mueven acorde a la canción y su voz baja paulatinamente el nivel hasta volverlo íntimo.

—… **in a place where there's no space or time** —y su pecho duele con una opresión que no tiene nada que ver con los poderes de Bill que antes le han exprimido los pulmones hasta casi morir.

La opresión en su pecho tiene mucho que ver con su corazón corriendo desesperado a medida que la esperanza florece allí como una cruel rosa rodeada de espinas clavadas en el órgano, pero brillante y hermosa teñida en su sangre. No desea en lo absoluto sentirse así pero tampoco hace nada para evitar que la esperanza florezca más y más junto al deseo de que no sea su imaginación el pensamiento fugaz de que Bill se lo está dedicando a _él_. La canción es para él se dice, no podía haber otra razón por la que el hombre le miraría de esa forma, en derrota, pero negándose a rendirse tan fácilmente.

— **We were alone and I was singing my song for you** —las palabras se deslizan como un bálsamo por su cuerpo provocando que sus ojos se humedezcan y las palabras se atraganten en su garganta.

Es tan estúpido, tan, tan estúpido y el pensamiento corroe su pecho a medida que la canción termina dando por terminado el espectáculo y con ello no volvería saber más de Bill. Como en un sueño escucha los aplausos y los vitoreos, ve a Bill bajar del escenario y caminar entre las personas despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos como si el tiempo no tuviera significado y le quedara una eternidad antes de irse del pueblo por tiempo indefinido. Alarga una mano débilmente tratando de alcanzar a Bill que se retira lentamente hacia su camerino.

Desesperado Dipper observa a su alrededor a las personas que se niegan a marcharse pidiendo a gritos otra canción, una más para no irse con la desazón que la canción provocó en ellos y Dipper no sabe si la suya propia es por ella, por la revelación o por el miedo. Traga saliva viendo con ojos desorbitados dónde hasta hace un momento estuvo el rubio sabiendo que luego de ese día no lo volvería a ver. Si es así entonces ¿por qué no es capaz de ir y dejar salir sus sentimientos a borbotones como un riachuelo impulsado por una cascada?

La idea hace que sus piernas tiemblen y la falta del aire se haga más presente. ¿Qué si fue todo su imaginación y Bill realmente se la estaba dedicando a alguien más? ¿Alguien a quién Dipper nunca vio que el rubio le dedicara su atención o que, por el contrario, hubiera tenido toda su atención mucho antes de que Dipper llegase? ¿Qué tal si es una nueva treta del demonio y todo eso que siente no es más que el producto de alguna especie de hechizo?

Escucha a alguien llamarlo, pero su mente no está en el lugar, todo su cuerpo le grita que debe hacer algo, no puede solo quedarse de brazos cruzados y sino, no volverá a ver al hombre, demonio, o lo que fuese debe decirle todo lo que siente en ese momento. Debe ser valiente, se dice dejando la bandeja que no sabe cómo terminó en su mano en la barra, debe tomar el toro por los cuernos y ser sincero se repite caminando hacia el camerino. No puede continuar de esa forma, simplemente no es una forma adecuada de vivir ocultando sus emociones por miedo a salir lastimado, siendo que esconderlos en el fondo de su corazón como si realmente no existieran parece estar lastimándolo mucho más que si decidiera dejarlos salir.

Así que, en un impulso de valentía que desconoce de dónde proviene camina con paso firme hacia el camerino de Bill dispuesto a hablar con él y dejarlo todo salir. Lo único que podía perder era la vergüenza porque su corazón hace tiempo que lo había perdido en manos del rubio.

* * *

Durante toda la presentación Bill había estado pendiente a las reacciones de su Pino. Supo el momento exacto en que llegó al hotel, pero se sentía tan drenado desde la última vez que las ganas de aparecerse frente a él para molestarlo un poco más no fueron suficiente para hacerle salir del camerino.

Se sentía tan asquerosamente patético y mataría a quién fuera que le llamase cobarde por lo que estaba haciendo. Dejar el hotel había sido la única forma que encontró de no volver a encontrarse con el Pino en mucho, mucho tiempo; salir del pueblo no era una opción desde hace mucho, aunque duda bastante que lo que le ataba a ese pueblo aún perdure a pesar de los años. Tal vez, pensó para sí mismo mientras preparaba todo, estaba huyendo innecesariamente, supo que el Pino había renunciado y que solo iría a buscar su cheque.

Tal vez, solo estaba huyendo cobardemente cuando aceptó la propuesta del dueño del hotel para hacer un acto final que, no solo le serviría para recargar sus energías por la cantidad de personas que irían solamente para verlo, sino que además era una oportunidad de sacar todo de su hueco pecho para dejarlo atrás y empezar de cero en algún lugar dónde no haya Pinos que destrocen sus nervios ni le hagan desear tenerlos bajo su control.

Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a decirlo en voz alta, pero Gideon había tenido razón al decir que no podría tener a Dipper si no era por influencia de sus poderes. Pero Bill no _quería_ tener al Pino en sus brazos bajo la influencia de lo que podía hacer, no deseaba en lo más mínimo lavar su cabeza como a los demás y tenerlo como un zombie tras él; de esos tenía bastantes en cada rincón del pueblo dispuestos a lo que fuera por un chasquido de sus dedos.

No.

Se había encontrado a si mismo deseando tener al castaño en sus brazos con él por su propia voluntad, deseaba con desesperación la luz pura que envolvía al joven, su suspicacia, sus sonrisas forzadas e incómodas cuando estaba rodeado de personas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a alguien que no estuviera babeando a sus pies por lo que podía causar, sino que estuviera a su lado por quién era y no por lo que era.

En parte odia al Pino por provocar eso en él. Por provocar que sus necesidades y deseos básicos se vean desplazados por el ardor en sus manos al querer enredarlas en el suave cabello castaño o el ferviente deseo de protegerlo de cualquier cosa envuelto en sus brazos. A veces no se sentía como él mismo al encontrarse en esos meses fantaseando con cómo se sentiría despertar junto al joven luego de simplemente dormir, _realmente_ dormir.

Así que simplemente cuando lo vio una vez más se permitió un último intento. Palabras sinceras derramadas en una canción que no pretendía ser más que un adiós a todo aquéllo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a las personas alabándolo, a la energía robada en sueños y canciones. Pretendía que la canción fuese un adiós incluso para Dipper, pero todos sus planes se fueron al carajo cuando el castaño lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— **Oh, but now I'm so much better.** **So if my words can't come together, listen to my melody** —dudo un segundo al ver a Dipper huir de su mirada, tratando de no mirarlo posiblemente pensando que era algún truco, pero no era más que el dejando fluir todo lo que era incapaz de decirle al castaño—… **In a place where there's no space or time.**

Pudo ver la reacción que causó en Dipper y leerlo como un libro abierto sin siquiera insertarse en su mente. Supo que Dipper haría algo en ese instante, por lo que al acabar la canción se dio el lujo de caminar lentamente entre los humanos no solo para despedirse sino también para robar algo más de su energía que necesitaba para marcharse del lugar. Entra a su camerino cerrando sus ojos preparándose para lo que fuese que le quisiera decir su joven Pino.

—Tres —dice para si quitándose la corbata—, dos… uno.

—Bill —Dipper entra en su camerino de golpe respirando agitadamente—, hay algo que tengo que decirte y debo hacerlo antes de que te vayas. No puedes irte hasta que lo diga.

Bill se gira para observarlo fingiéndose sorprendido, pero su expresión se vuelve real al ver el fuego de la determinación iluminar los ojos castaños del joven. No pensó que lo vería tan decidido para algo.

Dipper se acerca unos pasos de él con sus puños apretados y el mentón levantado en determinación, pero más pronto que tarde sus ojos se humedecen y sus manos se envuelven en las solapas de la chaqueta de Bill.

—No quiero que te vayas —su voz tiembla por las lágrimas apenas contenidas. Sus manos se relajan, pero sus brazos se alzan para envolverse en su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza—. Se lo que eres, no me importa. No sé si…

Dipper hipa suave aferrándose todo lo que puede a Bill dejando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas avergonzado porque toda su valentía se fue al caño en apenas unos segundos.

—No sé si la canción era para mí, pero… quiero… tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti —alza la vista hacia los ojos azul eléctricos quedándose atrapado en ellos. Bill sonríe de medio lado acariciando su cabello limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Ya te habías tardado en entender las cosas, Pino —sus dedos se enredan con suavidad en las castañas hebras arrancando suspiros de Dipper.

Por un segundo el más joven piensa que tal vez ha caído en una nueva ilusión, que todo había sido una estratagema para hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo y manipular sus emociones con el fin de empujarlo a los brazos del rubio. De ser así puede decir que le importa un carajo si fue atrapado bajo el encanto de Bill, lo único que desea es permanecer a su lado y dejar fluir sus emociones como la tormenta que es dentro de su pecho.

—Esto no es un final —susurra Bill alzando su rostro—, es un principio —termina susurrando sobre sus labios.


End file.
